Anima: Tales of the Black Guild - Guildmaster's Chronicles
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Historia derivada de una partida de Anima: Beyond Fantasy llamada Anima: Tales of the Black Guild. Cuenta cómo viven las acciones de los protagonistas aquellos personajes que no forman parte del grupo. Mis disculpas por subir en una plataforma pública una historia con una audiencia tan específica. No obstante, si a alguien le interesa, ¡es libre de leer y disfrutar a gusto!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La Ruptura de los Cielos

[Maestro del Gremio]

Sonreí. El espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando ante mí era, sin lugar a duda, algo más que digno de ser visto.

—¿Es el hombre solo un fallo de Dios? —resonó por toda la ciudad la melodiosa voz de la Sumo Arzobispo Eljared—, ¿o Dios solo un fallo del hombre? Vosotros, que como niños pequeños habéis vagado en las tinieblas de vuestra propia historia, abrid los ojos. Está a punto de empezar. Presenciad cómo damos este paso adelante. Al final, ¡negar a Dios será la única forma de salvar el mundo!

Me reí a carcajada limpia. "Oh, El, lo has conseguido. Seguro que tu padre está orgullosísimo de ti", pensé. "Lo has hecho bastante bien".

Sin embargo, lo que estaba captando gran parte de mi atención era la contienda que tenía lugar frente a mis ojos.

Desde mi posición privilegiada, en lo alto de la torre más alta de Arkángel, el domo en el que Éxodo van Horseman se enfrentaba a su hermano adoptivo podía verse fácilmente desde arriba. Más que una batalla, aquello podía considerarse una masacre unilateral. Aunque en la dirección en la que nadie, salvo quizá yo mismo y pocos más, podría haberse imaginado.

En un parpadeo, Donoban van Horseman había desaparecido, y donde antes se encontraba el taciturno hijo menor del Señor de la Guerra del Este, ahora ocupaba su lugar una leyenda viva, oscura, terrorífica y siniestra: Lazarus, el Ángel de la Sangre y el Silencio.

El desarrollo de la contienda fue más que interesante. Éxodo fue vapuleado en el tiempo que dura un pestañeo, y el resto de la Nueva Cofradía no tardó en llegar.

Ni la Niña Demonio, ni el Último Nigromante, ni el Wyrm Oscuro de Noah fueron suficiente para vengar la derrota de Éxodo. Y cuando solo la hija de Eljared quedó en pie, y Lazarus la tomó del cuello para terminar definitivamente con su vida, fue cuando tuve una revelación.

Observé el batir de sus alas, hechas de sangre negra y ojos escarlatas, que se ralentizaba solemnemente conforme la vida iba abandonando a su víctima. Sonreí ampliamente. Esa era la clave.

Me puse en pie y sacudí el polvo de mi recién estrenado traje. Caminé hacia adelante, pisando sobre nada más que puro aire inmóvil y, dirigiendo una última mirada cargada de lástima a los deshechos miembros de la Nueva Cofradía, me esfumé en casi perfecta sincronía con el ángel negro.

"Ya que ellos ya no mueven los hilos de este mundo", pensé, "ahora es mi turno de hacerlo. Y todo gracias a ti, Elhazzared."


	2. Capítulo I - Misión 1

Capítulo Primero: El Gremio Negro

Misión 1

De Cruces e Infantes

[David, Iris, Walkyria y Zachary]

—¡¿Habéis dejado escapar al Ariete?!

La Portadora apretó los párpados durante unos instantes, atemorizada por el bramido de su superior. No era común que el Supremo Inquisidor se mostrase así de iracundo. Lord Exxet parecía especialmente frustrado por la idea de que ese tal David DiÁngelo hubiese salido indemne de El Dominio.

—Con el debido respeto, Su Ilustrísima —alzó la voz el inquisidor que compartía regaña con ella—, ese hombre llegó a la Ciudad Santa para solventar una problemática que ni siquiera el colegio cardenalicio pudo gestionar adecuadamente. Tanto él como sus compañeros han contribuido de manera irreprochable a solucionar una cuestión que angustiaba a los habitantes de Albidion, y además han limpiado el buen nombre del cardenal Fleurdelys. Además, era imposible que supiésemos quién es. Cuando ese hombre dio su espalda a la Inquisición yo apenas acababa de aprender a caminar.

—No trates de engañarme, Reinhauer —respondió el hombre al que el pueblo se refería como 'El Elegido'—. Sabes que es imposible. Pero, ahora que mencionas a sus compañeros, tienes razón. Me consta que iba acompañado por una bruja, una pagana y un criminal.

—Así es, Su Ilustrísima —respondió el inquisidor de cabellos castaños—. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que no eran particularmente poderosos, y dados su invaluable servicio público, consideré que no había motivo alguno para arrestarlos.

—El _pringao'_ tiene razón —intervino el irreverente grimorio que descansaba en el cinturón de la Portadora de Calamidades—. Si no hubiera estado yo ahí, Bourne se los habría comido con patatas. Esos tipos no podrían ni con Molinete ni arreglándoselas para trabajar en equipo.

—Ergo, haz el favor de callarte durante un rato —le interrumpió su compañera—. DiÁngelo fue un Alto Inquisidor, aunque de aquello hagan ya décadas. Además, pese a no parecerlo, juraría que la espada que portaba consigo era un Legislador. Probablemente se estaba conteniendo.

—O estaba muy oxidado —se encogió Pascal de hombros—. Cuando DiÁngelo dejó la Iglesia, hasta lord Exxet era apenas un adolescente. Si lleva veinte años viviendo de la agricultura en una aldea perdida de las Tierras Orientales, tal y como decía el informe de Aaron, solo es una sombra de lo que era. Y lo mismo se aplica a su Legislador.

Romeo pareció pararse a reflexionar durante unos instantes.

—¿Hay algo que podáis destacar acerca de sus compañeros?

—Las dos chicas eran verdaderas bellezas, sí —contestó Ergo—. No me habría importado llevarme a alguna de ellas a la alcoba, pero aquí mi compañera no quiso prestarme un cuerpo con el que disfrutar de una buena sesión de flirteo —señaló, para luego dirigirse a la Portadora—. No te pongas celosa, nena, para mí eres única, pero hasta un libro necesita demostrar de vez en cuando por qué le llaman el Monstruo Definiti…

Con un gesto de su mano, la joven rubia canceló la voz del grimorio antes de que completase su oración. Su expresión frustrada, sin embargo, daba a entender que el Mensajero número IX seguía dándole la vara vía telepatía.

—Disculpadme, Su Ilustrísima. Ergo es un arma muy útil, pero un verdadero bocazas.

Como respuesta silenciosa, Romeo asintió con la cabeza, rascándose de forma casi inconsciente la prominente cicatriz que recorría verticalmente el centro de su frente.

—Respondiendo a vuestra pregunta —contestó Pascal—, la joven que responde al nombre de Walkyria es, sin lugar a duda, una hechicera de los Yermos Gélidos. Parece ser que considera que posee la bendición del falso ídolo que los seguidores de la religión Aityr consideran su diosa de la luz. No puedo aseverarlo con total convicción, pero creo haber reconocido el símbolo de dicha entidad en el anillo que llevaba puesto.

—En resumen: una hereje como otra cualquiera —suspiró—. ¿Qué hay de la chica tahayar?

—Por lo que pude observar durante la batalla contra Zeamon —respondió la Portadora—, parece ser capaz de herir, de algún modo, empleando solo sus palabras. Sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando hacía uso de sus habilidades, por lo que deduzco que estas poseen un origen místico. No obstante, no sabría decir si se limita estrictamente al uso del Don. Sea lo que sea, sus poderes no están especialmente desarrollados aún.

—Tengo la teoría —intervino Reinhauer—, de que podría ser hija de alguno de los sultanes de Kushistán.

Romeo arqueó una ceja.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? ¿Llevaba consigo algún emblema familiar?

—No.

—¿Alguna reliquia de sus ancestros?

—No.

—¿Algún objeto identificatorio?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu teoría?

—No paraba de repetir la frase 'tú no sabes quién soy yo'. Asumo que tendrá algún motivo para hacerlo.

Ante tal declaración, la Portadora de Calamidades no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar salir una breve risilla. Romeo suspiró, y continuó con la sesión de información ignorando el último dato.

—¿Quién era el cuarto miembro del grupo?

Pascal se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Un hombre joven de etnia asher. Parecía ser un tipo completamente normal. Nadie por quien debamos preocuparnos en lo más mínimo.

El Supremo Inquisidor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo.

—Y sin embargo —replicó finalmente—, luchaba junto a un Alto Inquisidor y dos personas con claras habilidades místicas en perfecta igualdad de condiciones. No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que tenga cierto potencial oculto.

—¿Vamos a proceder de alguna manera, Su Ilustrísima?

—No —declaró—. Son muy débiles, dejémoslos estar por ahora. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que DiÁngelo haya traicionado a la Iglesia y haya acabado con la vida de uno de los nuestros. Ahora mismo tenemos problemas más urgentes que atender, nos ocuparemos en caso de que vuelvan a darnos problemas.

Los dos inquisidores de menor rango asintieron firmemente con la cabeza, más que dispuestos a acatar las órdenes dadas.

—Portadora, aprovecho para encomendarte tu próxima misión. Como ya sabrás, la Dama Roja ha traicionado recientemente a la Orden de Nathaniel, y ha escapado hacia Remo con el Byblos entre sus manos. No podemos permitir que alguien use ese libro en prácticas tenebrosas. Debes perseguirla, ajusticiarla y recuperar el grimorio.

—¡Sí, señor! —obedeció la rubia con cierto titubeo.

Con paso firme, se dispuso a abandonar la sala rápidamente, pero Romeo la detuvo:

—Portadora. Sé que la Dama Roja es importante para ti… Lamento encomendarte esto.

—No os preocupéis, Su Ilustrísima. Estoy más que preparada para cumplir con mi cometido.

Tras decir eso, abandonó la habitación. Tras varios segundos de silencio, Pascal hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero, entonces, Romeo preguntó:

—Dime, Reinhauer, ¿por qué les ayudaste a escapar? ¿Estás asociado con ellos de alguna forma? Sé honesto.

El Inquisidor pareció pensárselo por un segundo, pero finalmente respondió:

—Sería más correcto decir que soy una pieza de ajedrez del mismo juego que ellos, Su Ilustrísima.

Romeo sonrió:

—Solo espero que tus lealtades se encuentren en el lugar correcto.

—Dadlo por hecho, milord —respondió Reinhauer, e inmediatamente después cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

—Mi señor… Zeamon ha sido destruido.

Orgullo bostezó con parsimonia. El Príncipe Demonio de la Vanidad estaba aseándose en un enorme baño con sus enormes alas extendidas a los lados. Cada una de ellas estaba siendo tratada por uno de sus subordinados, que limpiaban cuidadosamente las manchas de sangre de sus grisáceas plumas.

—Zeamon, Zeamon… ¿Quién era Zeamon?

El diminuto demonio de Quinta Jerarquía que hacía las veces de mensajero para su amo pareció dudar por un segundo.

—Zeamon, Su Magnificencia. Era uno de los duques infernales más leales a vos, mi señor. Hace unos años, poseyó a un cardenal y…

—¡Ah, sí! Zeamon —pareció darse cuenta por fin el demonio—. Era un tipo bastante decente´, sí. Dime, ¿quién ha sido el que se las ha arreglado para derrotarle?

—Ergo Mundus, mi señor…

En cuanto el pequeño diablillo pronunció ese nombre, el Mensajero número IV se puso en pie de sopetón, golpeando violentamente a los encargados de lavarle con sus alas, acto que acabó con sus vidas casi al instante.

—¡¿Quién se cree ese bastardo para matar a uno de MIS subordinados?!

—Calmaos, mi señor, por favor…

Furioso, Orgullo rodeó el corto cuello de su interlocutor con la mano, levantándole del suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, piltrafilla?

—No tengo… nombre, amo… —musitó la criaturilla, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Pues eso se acabó. Felicidades, ahora te llamas Omumu.

—Sí…

—Dime, Omumu —continuó el noble infernal, liberando a su súbdito del agarre—. ¿Cómo es posible que Ergo haya adquirido de nuevo sus poderes?

—No luchaba solo, mi señor… —continuó Omumu entre toses—. Había gente con él, un grupo de cuatro guerreros y una chica que parecía estar unida a él…

La mueca de desdén de Orgullo se tornó, entonces, en una amplia sonrisa. Con paso calmado, salió de la bañera, y sacudiendo sus alas, se secó su desnudo y escultural cuerpo con el mero viento que provocaba.

—Perfecto. Ordena a mis huestes que estén vigilantes, y llama a una de las Reinas a mi presencia —comandó.

Orgullo extendió su mano al frente, en la que no tardó en manifestarse una guadaña negra de proporciones gigantescas. Con la que le quedaba libre, se sacudió con gracia su melena rubia, saboreando con antelación el inevitable éxito de su plan de venganza.

Si el Monstruo Definitivo le había privado de uno de sus vasallos, él se apropiaría de uno de sus compañeros.


	3. Capítulo I - Misión 2

Capítulo Primero: El Gremio Negro

Misión 2

La Semilla del Deseo

[Brigit, Cedric, David, Émilienne, Graven, Iris, Mikken y Walkyria]

Loctus Khan Schwarzwald reía como un maniático, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una silla de escritorio, y haciéndola girar como si fuese un niño pequeño. Su asistente, una muchacha pecosa y pelirroja con el cabello recogido en dos coletas largas que le llegaban hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y vestida con una bata de laboratorio, trataba de llamar su atención.

—Doctor… El Sujeto número cuarenta y dos está a punto de…

Pero el trastornado científico no podía escucharla. Estaba demasiado feliz. Su investigación había avanzado mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y con los preparativos que había hecho, solo podía ir a mejor.

Su momento de euforia se vio interrumpido, de repente, por una pequeña explosión: el sonido de un petardo. Su sonrisa retorcida desapareció, dando lugar a una mueca de discurso.

—Morir —concluyó su frase la muchacha.

—Lástima —suspiró Schwarzwald—. Otro más para la fosa séptica. Parece ser que la voluntad de vivir de la gente normal no es lo bastante fuerte… —dijo para sí—. No obstante, ¡tenemos que ser positivos! Vamos a continuar con la investigación un poco más. ¡Rebecca, adquiere un sujeto nuevo, por favor!

—¡S-sí, doctor!

En cuanto su ayudante abandonó el oscuro despacho, el científico se puso en pie y, sumido parcialmente en sus pensamientos, contempló la que consideraba una de sus obras magnas más recientes: el enorme laberinto plagado de trampas, minijuegos peligrosos y pruebas mortales. Un lugar que una mente cuerda consideraría plagado de horrores incomprehensibles al que le gustaba llamar 'País de las Maravillas'.

No tardó en perder el interés en el cuerpo sin vida de su conejillo de indias más reciente, que se había convertido en poco más que un pegote de sangre y vísceras entre dos paredes. Dirigió su mirada a las ocho pantallas que decoraban sus paredes. Cada una de ellas ilustraba a cada uno de los sujetos de su más reciente investigación, todos ellos individuos que habían despertado su interés personal y profesional. Un hombre destrozado por los que tiempo atrás fueron sus ideales que tan solo deseaba redención. Un guerrero que había perdido todo cuanto amaba y que buscaba un poco paz y felicidad. Un muchacho sin objetivo en la vida cuyo deseo carnal, una vez despierto, podía ser su perdición. El deseo de amar de alguien totalmente vacío por dentro. El deseo de compañía de alguien que solo conocía la soledad, aunque fuese ésta un enemigo jurado, y un larguísimo etcétera.

Se fijó bien en las pantallas. En concreto, puso sus ojos sobre los puntos rojos luminosos que resplandecían en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, uno por persona.

—Veamos, entonces… —pensó en voz alta al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa perversa—. ¿Quién será el primero en pedir su deseo?


	4. Capítulo I - Misión 3

Capítulo Primero: El Gremio Negro

Misión 3

La Conspiración Velada

[Brigit, Émilienne, Mikken y Gilgamesh]

—¡Gideon, apúrate!

Madame du Le Sardon y su hijo corrían, invisibilidad ya perdida, por las oscuras calles de Dupois. Lo único que tenían en mente era que no podían dejarse capturar bajo ningún concepto. Si conseguían huir, encontrarían la forma de recuperar su posición social y de poner a esa cucaracha proletaria de Du Ferdeine en el lugar que le correspondía.

O eso creían. Puede que se les hubiese olvidado un pequeñísimo e ínfimo detalle.

—Espero que no estéis tratando de huir de mí —les llamó una voz desde el fondo de la calle.

No pudieron evitar parar en seco del puro susto. Ante ellos había tres figuras sombrías. Las dos de los laterales eran auténticas masas de músculos. La del centro, por su parte, era muchísimo más bajita y esmirriada. Fue precisamente esa tercera sombra la que se acercó, con paso elegante, hacia ellos.

En cuanto estuvo bajo la luz el alumbrado público, pudieron distinguir de quién se trataba. Era una mujer joven, de cuerpo esbelto y media melena rosada, vestida con una camisa blanca suelta, una corbata negra y unos pantalones de vestir color caqui. La prenda que más resaltaba de su indumentaria era, sin embargo, la finísima —casi transparente— chaqueta dorada que caía, como si fuese un vestido de satén, hasta la altura de sus tobillos. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, casi mortecina, hacía un misterioso contraste con sus profundísimos ojos negros y sus finísimos labios.

—Rhomboid… —murmuró Le Sardon—. ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! —clamó con clara desesperación—. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! Esa rata…

—_Non_,_ non_,_ non_ —le interrumpió la misteriosa mujer negando con el dedo—. Me temo que estás confundiendo mis intenciones. Pobrecita…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? Prometiste ayudarnos...

—No, cielo. Tú compraste —señaló, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra— mi ayuda. Para ser exactos, compraste el traje de invisibilidad que lleva tu hijo ahora mismo. Yo solo vengo a cobrar.

—¿Qué? —la condesa se quedó blanca, estática; parecía a punto de empezar a llorar —. Pero, el trato era…

—El trato consistía en que pagarías por el artefacto que adquiriste en nuestra Tienda de Antigüedades cuando cumplieseis con vuestro objetivo y tuvieses entre tus manos toda la fortuna del marqués Du Ferdeine, cosa que, evidentemente, no sucederá nunca. Mi jefe es un hombre impaciente, ya sabes…

—No… No puede ser… —Le Sardon acabó por estallar en lágrimas y caer de rodillas, presa de la desesperanza.

Gideon depositó cariñosamente su mano sobre el hombro de su madre. Luego se encaró a Rhomboid.

—Supongo que te habrás percatado de que, como lo hemos perdido todo, no podemos pagarte. Te devolveré el traje, pero márchate.

En un visto y no visto, la pelirrosa se situó justo frene a Gideon, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Suavemente y con aparente cariño, comenzó a desplazar su dedo verticalmente por su cuello, desde el pecho hasta la barbilla, para luego acariciarle tiernamente la barbilla.

—Bueno, no eres ningún milagro de la naturaleza, pero debo admitir que tienes tu atractivo, muchacho —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Es una lástima que no vayas a volver a tener el mismo rostro.

Ante tal declaración, Le Sardon reaccionó de repente, lanzándose al cuello de la otra.

—¡Aléjate de mi hijo! —bramó, con la histeria adueñándose de su cuerpo.

Pese a todo, con una risilla pícara, Rhomboid chaqueó los dedos, y la condesa sintió cómo algo la abarraba de las muñecas y la levantaba del suelo.

La cara de Gideon quedó hecha un poema, cosa bastante lógica, teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía delante: una criatura humanoide de más de dos metros y medio, completamente blanca y calva, sujetaba a su madre con un solo e hipermusculado brazo. Su otro brazo, igual de grueso, estaba cubierto por un guantelete mecánico del que parecía surgir una suerte de arpón de puro hueso. Parecía construido por partes, y sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos.

—Verás, cariño —se dispuso a explicar Rhomboid—. Cometiste dos errores fatales cuando llevaste a cabo tu plan maestro. El primero, como supongo que te habrás dado cuenta ya, fue estar plenamente convencida de su éxito.

Mientras daba su discurso, una criatura idéntica a la que tenía atrapada a la condesa, pero armada con un hacha de proporciones descomunales. En cuanto estuvo al lado de la misteriosa dama, el monstruo le tendió el arma, que ella tendió y enarboló sin dificultad alguna con una sola mano.

—El segundo —prosiguió mientras colocaba su arma peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Gideon— fue endeudarte con Sol Negro.

Y, con un solo giro de muñeca, todo terminó para ambos.


	5. Capítulo I - Misión 4

Capítulo Primero: El Gremio Negro

Misión 4

La Aldea Fantasma

[Astrid, Azriel, Cedric y Graven]

El príncipe de Lucrecio contemplaba con imperturbable serenidad a la lastimera criaturilla que flotaba, en posición fetal, dentro de una cubeta rellena de líquido negro. Era un ser minúsculo y rosado, de figura indefinida, y plagado de arrugas e irregularidades.

A su lado, con gesto ensombrecido, un vildiano de cuerpo fornido y cabeza pelada, revestido con el uniforme negro del Wissenschaft, le daba las últimas caladas a su pipa. Su brazo derecho, una gargantuesca mole de metal, descansaba en el suelo como una máquina apagada.

—Lucanor, ¿podrías explicarme de una bendita vez qué planeas hacer con esa cosa? Tus maquinaciones ya tienden a ser siempre incomprensibles, pero esta vez te has llevado la palma.

—¿Qué necesitas que te explique, amigo mío? —respondió el aludido sin apartar la mirada del extraño homúnculo ni alterar su expresión facial en lo más mínimo.

—¡Todo! Primero, dejas escapar a 13 sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Después, te dedicas a enviarle procesados para que, básicamente, se los coma. En un momento dado, le dejas debilitarse hasta quedar al borde de la muerte por inanición, y cuando está a punto de dar su último aliento, envías a tu mejor equipo a recuperarlo vivo junto a cuatro mercenarios aleatorios que ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de qué están haciendo ahí. Luego, le dices a XII que les entregue insignias con el escudo de nuestra organización como si fuesen agentes, ¡cuando nuestros agentes ni siquiera utilizan insignias! No entiendo absolutamente nada.

Lucanor se giró y, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado, respondió calmadamente:

—13 es un valiosísimo Cuervo de élite, Lorenzo. No estoy dispuesto a perderle ni a prescindir de sus servicios.

—Te odia. No puedes controlarlo.

—Claro que puedo. Lo único que necesito es paciencia.

Lorenzo suspiró. Pese a los años que llevaban siendo amigos, no conseguía comprender lo que había en la mente de su señor ni esforzándose.

—¿Y las insignias? ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a eso?

Ambos hombres abandonaron el laboratorio. Subieron unas larguísimas escaleras de caracol hasta un iluminado pasillo, que acabó por llevarlos a un despacho. Lucanor se sentó tras el escritorio, y Lorenzo permaneció de pie, esperando por una respuesta.

—¿Has oído hablar del Gremio Negro? —devolvió la pregunta el castaño.

—Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

—Era de esperar —suspiró el príncipe—. La cuestión es que yo sí estoy familiarizado con esa organización, y lo cierto es que tengo cierta… curiosidad acerca de su futuro.

Lorenzo arqueó una ceja.

—Eso ha sido una explicación sorprendentemente clara por tu parte.

Lucanor ignoró el comentario, y se concentró en acariciar el cuello de la enorme pantera negra que acababa de tumbarse a sus pies.

—Me pregunto cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos… —musitó.


	6. Capítulo II - Misión 1

Capítulo Segundo: Nuevos Horizontes

Misión 1

Caballeros del Zodiaco

[Astrid, Cedric, David y Mikken]

La Niña Emperatriz le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, con aire preocupado. Kisidan, Sumo Pretoriano de la Orden del Cielo, la observaba tácitamente.

—¿Estáis segura de lo que vais a hacer? —preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio.

—No —confesó ella—. Y, sin embargo, no siento que tenga más opciones.

El estigio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos más, sopesando qué podría decirle a la joven monarca para reconfortarla. Si embargo, ella se adelantó.

—Le escribiré una carta al Maestro del Gremio Negro, ofreciéndole una alianza. Tengo el presentimiento de que aceptará sin inconvenientes. Creo que, de algún modo que desconozco, somos afines en cierto sentido. Puede que tengamos objetivos comunes…

—Yo, sin embargo —replicó Kisidan—, no dejo de pensar en que podría ser un enemigo excepcionalmente peligroso. Además, la gente que parece trabajar para él… Hay algo oscuro en ellos.

—Yo también lo he sentido —concordó ella—. Sus emociones negativas los dominan, y actúan pensando únicamente en sus propios fines. La sed de venganza, por ejemplo, es fuerte en ellos. Si quiero que me sirvan de buen grado, necesitaré acallar sus demonios internos.

—Afortunadamente —intervino el Godkiller—, muchos de sus enemigos son obstáculos para vos.

Elisabetta asintió taciturnamente.

—No obstante, me gustaría evitar conflictos innecesarios en la medida de lo posible. Aunque temo que la sed de sangre de nuestros nuevos amigos no nos lo permita.

—Mikken Örnsten quiere la cabeza de Gunnar Skulinbert a toda costa. Resolvería los problemas que está generando su clan en Helenia, y si lord Kartarbak decide ponerse de su lado…

—Tendríamos a alguien gobernando en Goldar totalmente fiel a la corona —completó la frase la emperatriz—. Sin embargo, Dorjan detesta la violencia tanto como yo misma. Dudo mucho que fuese a aprobar sus métodos.

—Tendrá que ganarse la lealtad de los Cinco Clanes pacíficamente, entonces…

—Y conservarla —señaló la joven—. Si todo sale bien, habremos recuperado Goldar.

—Nuestro siguiente objetivo sería la Iglesia…

—Pienso nombrar a David DiÁngelo obispo de Abel.

—Forzarás una escisión.

—Precisamente —confirmó ella—. Según la tradición de la Iglesia Vaticana, debe a ver un cardenal por cada uno de los Reinos Santos de antaño. Eso incluye el Reino Santo de Pietro Giovanni. O lo que es lo mismo, Abel.

—Pero DiÁngelo es bien conocido por las altas esferas de la Iglesia como un hereje y un traidor.

—Yo también lo soy —se encogió ella de hombros.

—Es un desafío directo a Magnus.

—Su Santidad es un hombre sabio —replicó ella—. Considero que hará lo correcto. Lo que más me alivia es poder tener ya solucionado el problema de Galgados.

Kisidan arqueó una ceja.

—Con el debido respeto, ¿no podríais haberlo solventado ya? Lo único que resta era que os pronunciaseis a favor de uno de los tres hermanos.

—No es tan simple. Aún si uno de ellos es escogido, los otros dos no se mantendrán quietos. En especial Frederic. Según un informe de la Mano del Emperador, podría estar asociado con la Alianza Azur. No quiero provocar un conflicto abierto con lord Gaul.

—¿Y cómo planeas usar a ese muchacho, Cedric? No es nadie.

—Exacto. Un joven galense de bajo perfil y claramente más decantado al subterfugio que al combate… Y con muchos aliados interesantes. Usaré las fuerzas del Gremio Negro para sacar de escena a Frederic Daorland sin que Togarini pueda relacionar los sucesos con el Sacro Santo Trono. Nos aseguraremos de que Cedric sea visto como un héroe, y le 'ofreceré' la mano de la nueva virreina como recompensa por sus nobles actos. Le enviaré una carta en secreto a Marina sin perder más tiempo, y le preguntaré si accede a participar del plan…

Kisidan estaba sobrecogido por la nueva actitud que la niña había adoptado. El contacto con esos cuatro jóvenes había encendido en Elisabetta la chispa de la política. Aún parecía haber algo de duda en ella, pero se le veía más decidida que nunca. Además, ¿cómo es posible que recordase el Gremio Negro? ¿Esa magia que lo mantenía oculto había dejado de ser eficaz en ella?=

"¿Acaso…?, pensó. "No, no puede ser."

—Respecto a Astrid —continuó la emperatriz—, voy a dejarla a cargo tuyo. Dijo algo de tener 'una misión en la vida', pero, honestamente, no sé a qué se refería. De alguna manera, siento que su oscuridad interna es muy superior a la del resto de sus compañeros. Ama la batalla de todo corazón.

Kisidan salió de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—No os preocupéis —respondió finalmente—. Tengo varias formas de sacar partido de alguien como ella.

La muchacha sonrió y, con una reverencia, Kisidan abandonó la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el larguísimo pasillo del palacio, su paso se aceleraba cada vez más y más, al compás de su creciente nerviosismo. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que sus sospechas fueran infundadas.

Sobre todo, porque no quería motivos para dar parte de nada a 'esas personas'.


	7. Capítulo II - Misión 2

Capítulo Segundo: Nuevos Horizontes

Misión 2

Mariposas Negras

[Azriel, Émilienne, Graven, Iris y Walkyria]

Fu se dejó caer sobre su sillón, aliviado.

—Parece que todo ha terminado bien, maestro —dijo la joven de azulado cabello, recogido en dos pequeñas coletas bajas, que se encontraba frente a él.

—Ciertamente, Marinette —reconoció el anciano ryuan—. Ahora que ya hemos recuperado el Prodigio de la Mariposa y el del Pavo Real, debo conferírselos a personas que realmente sean de confianza.

La chica asintió, con obvio gesto de preocupación. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué le hizo entrega de los prodigios a esos aventureros? No parecían muy…

—¿De fiar? —interrumpió él—. Así es, lo cierto es que sus intenciones no terminaban de ser puras. Pero son gente cuidadosa, hasta cierto punto. Con las amenazas reales fuera de juego, lo único que necesito es que personas distintas tengan prodigios distintos en sitios alejados entre sí. Y, sobre todo, que no los rompan ni pierdan.

—Siempre insiste mucho en que no debemos permitir que se rompan, pero… ¿No deberían ser indestructibles, o algo así? —preguntó la chica con evidente desconcierto—. Quiero decir, los kwami son espíritus ancestrales súper poderosos, ¿no? ¿No son inmortales?

El anciano suspiró.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Me temo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas la verdad acerca de los prodigios y los kwami.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, confusa.

—¿Es que me ha estado ocultando algo?

El maestro asintió.

—El verdadero nombre de la Orden de los Guardianes es Orden de Magus. Somos un grupo de hechiceros consagrados a desvelar todos los secretos de lo sobrenatural… Así como a preservar muchos de ellos. Es una labor dura y autoimpuesta, pero alguien tiene que realizarla.

Marinette intuía que estaba a punto de recibir más información de la que su cerebro sería capaz de procesar correctamente, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas y permaneció atenta a la explicación.

—Los prodigios son uno de esos secretos que tanto celamos. Además de uno particularmente peligroso. No son contenedores para que los kwami puedan colaborar con los humanos, ni mucho menos. Son sellos cuyo fin último es evitar que los kwami adopten su verdadera forma.

—¿Su verdadera forma?

—Efectivamente. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, existen unos seres a los que llamamos Aeones. Son las personificaciones de los conceptos primigenios que rigen el devenir del universo. Eso no es nada que no te hubiese dicho, pero su poder es mucho más grande y terrible de lo que crees. En especial el de Tikki y el de Plagg.

—Si los juntas, pueden conceder cualquier deseo… ¿no?

Fu negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no es cierto —confesó—. Son algo muy superior a eso. Algo que no puede ser puesto en malas manos. Ni siquiera individualmente.

—¿Y si se rompieran?

—Si el prodigio fuese roto, invocaría de manera instantánea al Aeón que mantiene sellado, que desataría sus poderes sobre el mundo sin control alguno.

Marinette desvió su mirada hacia el kwami que la había acompañado durante tantos años, que le devolvía la mirada con carita de pena.

—Por supuesto, si un Aeón es liberado, su kwami correspondiente desaparecerá para siempre —declaró el anciano mago—. Marinette, te confío a Tikki a ti. Sé que la cuidarás bien. Pero no puedes olvidar que la verdadera identidad de esa mariquita es…

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase, el anciano shivatense fue interrumpido por una alarmada voz que se acercaba desde la ventana.

—¡Maestro! ¡Ladybug! —les llamó un exhausto Wayzz que parecía haber volado varios kilómetros a toda prisa—. ¡Tenemos problemas!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Unas personas con habilidades extrañas han atacado a Nino y a Alya, maestro —respondió la tortuga—. Dicen ser miembros de una tal Orden de Yehudah.

En cuanto escuchó ese nombre, el rostro de Fu se ensombreció, pero Marinette no tuvo tiempo para percatarse de ello.

—¡Yo me ocupo! Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

Y, transformada de nuevo en la mayor heroína de Chaville, Marinette saltó por la ventana.

—Vamos, Wayzz —dijo Fu con semblante serio—. Esto es serio. ¡Caparazón fuera!


	8. Capítulo II - Misión 3

Capítulo Segundo: Nuevos Horizontes

Misión 3

En Busca del Templo Perdido

[Astrid, Azriel, Cedric y Zachary]

El Maestro de Marionetas contemplaba cómo los agentes de Intelligencia, el cuerpo de apoyo del Gremio Negro, despiezaban su antiguo cuerpo para llevárselo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mí, Maestro? No soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

El enorme cuervo a su lado abrió el pico, y sin articular gesto alguno, de su garganta surgió una voz distorsionada, que respondió con claro deje sarcástico:

—No es tu poder lo que me interesa, Mehirim. De hecho, no tienes nada que pueda interesarme realmente. Esto es solo un capricho mío.

—¿Envías a cuatro de tus agentes a recuperar el arma tecnomágica más poderosa concebida desde la caída de Sólomon… solo por capricho? No me hagas reír.

—Le tengo cierto cariño a esta clase de creaciones.

—¿A los autómatas? Entonces es probable que nos llevemos bien. ¿Quieres analizar su funcionamiento? Puedo explicártelo, si quieres.

—Estoy más que familiarizado con su funcionamiento. Lo que me quiero son sus piezas.

—¿Y yo, en qué puedo servirte?

—Me basta con que no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarme. Ya no eres tan poderoso como para ser uno de los Veintiuno, pero sé que eres más que capaz de recuperar tu antigua fuerza.

—Despreocúpate, no me interesa convertirme otra vez en blanco de la Inquisición. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, siempre y cuando me mantengas oculto.

—Bien. Empieza tratando de no transformar en gólems a mis agentes.

Nascal sonrió.

—Si no hay más remedio… Sabes que no puedo decirte que no.


	9. Capítulo II - Misión 4

Capítulo Segundo: Nuevos Horizontes

Capítulo 4

La Maldición del Bosque

[Brigit, Gilgamesh, Paco y Zephan]

En lo más profundo del Bosque Gehena, en el estrato justo al note de Serj, Trent dormía tranquilamente. Sin embargo, algo le llevó a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, el cielo era negro, y la brisa no conseguía mover las ramas de los árboles. Frente a él yacía el sanguinolento cadáver de un enorme lagarto plateado.

—¿Por qué me habéis convocado a la Vigilia, oh, poderoso Malekith? —preguntó a su señor con profunda reverencia.

—Hice un trato con unos aventureros —respondió el Príncipe de los Cuervos, que flotaba, en su forma de espectro de la Vigilia sobre al difunto reptil—, y he venido a cumplir personalmente con mi parte.

La criatura con forma de árbol miró por unos segundos al cuerpo, y luego dirigió sus ojos al Señor de las Pesadillas.

—De haber dado la orden, me habría encargado yo, mi señor.

—Nah, no te preocupes —dijo, haciendo un además, como restándole importancia—. Tu plan estaba bastante bien, por cierto. Graven ha crecido un par de distritos y he conseguido aliados interesantes.

—Vivo para serviros —respondió el otro.

—Perfecto. Necesito que regreses a tus deberes habituales como alcalde, por ahora. No queremos provocar demasiado a la Hermandad del Crepúsculo.

—Como deseéis, mi señor.

—Buen chico.

—No quisiera sobrepasar mis límites, amo, pero tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿De verdad consideráis que esos aventureros os van a ser útiles? No parecen ser poderosos en absoluto.

—No tengo grandes esperanzas, pero no tengo nada que perder dejándoles vivir.

Una suerte de fuego azul surgió del rostro del enorme árbol, tomando la forma de un hombre adulto, canoso, con mostacho y traje.

—Entendido, mi señor. Con vuestro permiso, regresaré al pueblo.

Tras varios segundos, el árbol volvió a abrir sus ojos, que en lugar de carmesíes, resultaron ser dorados.

—Príncipe de los Cuervos… Así que todo esto es culpa tuya —dijo con una voz mucho más fría y tenue que la que tenía previamente.

—No te confundas, Trent. No todos los espectros de Moth están bajo mis órdenes. Es cierto que quien te poseyó trabajaba para mí, peor hizo lo que hizo por iniciativa propia.

—¿Estás excusándote?

—No. No necesito ni quiero justificar mis actos o los de mis sirvientes. Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de enemistarme contigo tampoco, heraldo de Rafael. Te recuerdo que yo también fui un fiel de la C'iel.

—¡Ja! Abandonaste los caminos de las Hijas de la Luz hace siglos, monstruo.

—Y aún así, aquí estoy, preservando tu vida.

—Y quieres algo a cambio, infiero.

—Nada demasiado duro para uno de los señores del Bosque Gehena.

—Ve al grano.

—Paso libre para mi hija hasta Graven. No quiero que sea atacada por los seres del bosque.

—Hablaré con el resto de los señores, pero no creo que estén muy dispuestos a hacerle favores a un Señor de las Pesadillas. En circunstancias normales, yo tampoco lo estaría.

—Pues que tus circunstancias sean también las suyas —sentenció Malekith—. Que recuerden que, si están vivos, es gracias a MI protección. Protección que puedo retirar cuando me venga en gana. ¿Me escuchas?

Trent tragó savia pesadamente.

—Sí…

—Perfecto —dijo el Mensajero, con gesto sonriente y dándole palmaditas en el tronco—. Buena plantita.


	10. Desvío 1

Desvío 1

El Príncipe

[Mikken]

—Entonces, por mayoría simple, la Orden Ilustrada de Ilmora reconoce a Mikken Örnsten como príncipe de Goldar —declaró el portavoz de la mesa.

Protágoras estaba molesto. Pese a que les había advertido de lo burdo que era, sus camaradas habían optado por aceptar al idiota pelirrojo como miembro de pleno derecho del Alto Senado.

—Venerable Protágoras —dijo la persona sentada a su lado, una mujer rizosa de cabellos cobrizos, vestida con una túnica blanca de seda—. Sabemos que no estáis conforme con esto, pero comprended que, pese a su ineptitud, el joven lord se ha comprometido con nosotros, cosa que no puede decirse del príncipe anterior.

—¿Y por qué no proponer a alguien nosotros, Hiparquia? —intervino el horondo hombre en frente de éstos, calvo y de poblada barba blanca.

—No podemos imponer nuestra cultura en otros principados, Sócrates —respondió ella—. Además, ya se ha votado. La decisión tomada democráticamente es absoluta. No obstante, sugiero asignarle alguien que lleve a cabo una tutoría con él.

—¿Tutoría? —preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño y barba recortada—. ¿Deberíamos darle clases a un bárbaro?

—No veo por qué no —sugirió un hombre calvo de aspecto algo andrajoso—. Piénsalo, Aristóteles. Les enseñamos cultura, y a cambio aprendemos sus tradiciones.

—Creo que estás de sobre instruido en la tradición de los bárbaros, Diógenes —rio Sócrates—. Pero la idea es interesante.

—Los hijos de los líderes de los clanes mayores habrán de venir a estudiar a Ilmora… y, a cambio, enviaremos a alguien a asistir al príncipe en las tareas de Gobierno de forma… ¿mensual?

—Suena bien —intervino Aristóteles—. Todos salimos ganando.

—A mí me da la impresión de que solo nosotros salimos ganando —dijo Diógenes.

—Nuestra victoria es la victoria de la cultura y la civilización —concluyó Protágoras—. Por tanto, es la de todos.

—Tu dialéctica es apasionante —respondió Hiparquia—, aunque carezca de contenido.

—¿Qué has…?

—Hermanos —comenzó a hablar el que había anunciado el resultado de la votación, haciendo callar a todos—; por favor, dejemos de discutir. Por ahora, ¿qué os parece si la enviamos a ella para hacer una visita?

—Por ella os referís a… —intervino Sócrates.

—Sophia Ilmora, por supuesto.

—¡¿Quieres que enviemos a nuestra mente más brillante a los Yermos Gélidos?! —exclamó Protágoras—. ¡Menudo desperdicio!

—Bueno, como arma contra la estulticia, la joven Sophia es, sin duda, una de choque… —reflexionó Aristóteles.

—Y casi seguro que ella estará interesada —comentó Diógenes.

—¿Los altos cargos de esa organización estarán de acuerdo? —cuestionó Sócrates.

—Ya me ocupo yo de que lo estén —dijo el 'presidente' de la mesa.

—Bueno, si así va a ser… —comentó Hiparquia—. Votemos. ¿A favor?

* * *

**¡Muy buenas! No subiré información de los personajes en las crónicas de los desvíos.**


	11. Capítulo III - Misión 1

Capítulo Tercero: La Guerra de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 1

Temporada de Caza

[Astrid, David, Mikken y Zachary]

—Sí, señor. Resultó ser gente muy interesante.

Saber hablaba con una especie de dispositivo esférico, similar a una bola de cristal púrpura. Del aparato surgió una voz calmada y fría.

—¿Estaban entre ellos los que se interpusieron en los planes de Rhomboid, o los que rescataron a Steiner?

—Creo que uno de ellos era de los que estuvieron en Gabriel junto al que humilló a Gideon du Le Sardon. Acerca de Steiner, no pude obtener más información, pero uno de ellos portaba un legislador bastante inusual, y otro, una marioneta idéntica a los autómatas del Gran Artista y un grimorio igualito a Le Grimuah.

—Entonces, es probable que ese fuera el que sacó a nuestro queridísimo socio de la Mansión de las Marionetas.

—Eso pensé, jefe. Me lo pienso llevar a buscar al Templo de Helion junto al tipo del legislador, como escoltas, para ver si así obtengo más información.

—Bien. Si por algún casual mueren, extrae sus cuerpos. Todo tiene un uso para nosotros.

—Entendido, señor.

—Y, si resulta que Grail está allí…

—Acabaremos con ella, sí.

—Bien. Sin embargo, si tu vida corre riesgo, huye. No puedo permitirme perder un segundo Recuperador.

—…

—¿Saber?

—Sí, señor.

Y así, terminó la llamada.


	12. Capítulo III - Misión 2

Capítulo Tercero: La Batalla de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 2

Retribución

[Astrid, David, Émilienne y Mikken]

—Rottermaier ha muerto.

La difusa voz del Decimotercer Cardenal hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Romeo Exxet.

—Su Ilustrísima, os ruego no me asustéis de esa.

—Disculpa, Romeo. No era mi intención alarmarte. ¿Has encontrado a la Portadora?

—Me temo que no. He puesto todos los recursos de la Orden de Nathaniel en buscarla, pero está demasiado bien escondida.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el Cardenal en la Sombra respondiese.

—¿Crees que aún es fiel?

—Es posible que se haya asociado con El Sin Nombre. En ese caso, la única opción que nos queda es la ejecución de ambos.

—No estoy segura de que ahora mismo cuentes con poder suficiente como para destruir a la Mano de la Muerte.

—No sería el primer Mensajero con el que acabo.

El misterioso clérigo suspiró.

—Desde que Bringreus destruyó al Maestro de Marionetas, no ha caído ni uno solo de ellos. Es posible que estemos ante la lista definitiva de Mensajeros del Fin. Albergo serias dudas acerca de si somos suficiente para acabar con ellos.

—¿Sugerís que la Inquisición y la Orden de Nathaniel son débiles?

—Sugiero que no son lo suficientemente fuertes. El nuevo obispo que nombró la Niña Emperatriz, David DiÁngelo, parece tener aliados poderosos…

—¿Queréis unir a nuestra causa al mayor traidor que hemos tenido la desgracia de concebir en los últimos cien años? No solo atacó a uno de sus hermanos de sangre, sino que compartió lecho y generó progenie con un demonio. Con el debido respeto, Ilustrísima, es un hereje y un asesino.

—Su familia fue destruida, hecho que le hará sufrir durante el resto de su vida. Ya es suficiente castigo. Respecto al asesinato de Aaron y Lyall… Será juzgado por la Inquisición y castigado. Él, y todos sus poderosos amigos.

—No os entiendo —replicó el Supremo Inquisidor—. Ese hombre ni siquiera está al nivel de un Alto Inquisidor, y tenemos cien de ellos. Sus amigos son iguales. ¿Qué los hace tan poderosos?

—La rapidez de sus progresos. Puede que hoy sean débiles, pero en tan solo unos años, si se mantienen con vida, serán más poderosos que tú y que yo. Hay alguien dirigiendo sus acciones, alguien que busca, y consigue, que se fortalezcan a pasos agigantados. Es el poder de ese 'líder' suyo lo que necesito.

—¿Estáis segura? —dijo un dubitativo Romeo—. No creo que vaya a ser tan sencillo. ¿Qué haremos si ese que decís les dirige es nuestro enemigo?

—Entonces, que Dios nos guarde en su eterna gloria.


	13. Desvío 2

Desvío 2

Elogio de la Locura

[Zephan]

Las huestes oscuras de Darcia Kaliger marchaban y morían de forma constante hacia la Vigilia de Tel'Haroth. La criatura, cuyos múltiples ojos se abrían y cerraban de frenéticamente, ardía en ira y odio hacia su eterno enemigo, el Príncipe de los Cuervos, cuyos soldados no cesaban de derrotar a los suyos. Malekith sabía cuánto ansiaba Kaliger esa zona, y ponía todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que así fuera. Estaba convencido.

—Mi señor, las fuerzas de Malekith nos superan con creces. ¿Nos retiramos?

El sombrío rostro del Señor de las Pesadillas vio su número de ojos oculares reducido a dos, señal de que se estaba calmando.

—Sí. No quiero perder más súbditos por culpa de esa asquerosa calabaza. Vámonos.

Kaliger se dio la vuelta para retirarse, esperando que sus seguidores hiciesen lo mismo. No obstante, fue detenido por una pequeña vocecilla. Se agachó y recogió a la lagartija gris que le estaba hablando.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó—. Responde rápido, hoy mi paciencia es especialmente escasa.

—Mi nombre es Fango, excelentísimo señor… Malekith estuvo a punto destruirme hace unos meses, pero pude rehacer mi esencia en base a un trocito de mi cola, y esconderme en la Vigilia fuera de su territorio.

Al escuchar el nombre del Príncipe de los Cuervos, Kaliger empezó a apretar a la pobre lagartija con su mano de forma inconsciente.

—Mi señor… Me hacéis daño…

—Ah, disculpa, sí —dijo antes de soltarlo.

—La cuestión es que puede que conozca una forma de destruirle…

—¿Cuál? ¡¿Cuál?!

—Le he escuchado mencionar que tiene una hija… Podría ser su debilidad.

—¡Una hija! ¡Esa podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando…! Espera un momento, ¡¿cómo que una hija?! ¿Con quién ha…? Espera, ¿para empezar podemos? Nunca se me había ocurrido.

—Probablemente sea adoptada, mi señor.

—Ah, cierto. Tiene sentido, sí.

—Además, ha acogido un muchacho humano como su sirviente y aprendiz. Al parecer, el niño posee cierta conexión especial con la Vigilia.

—Puede ser un arma ciertamente interesante… Fango, me has servido bien. Te voy a convertir en uno de mis generales. Puedes empezar comiéndote a ese inútil de ahí para ir ganando algo de fuerza.

La sombra que le había informado de su derrota se sobresaltó.

—¿Disculpad?

—Lo que has oído, ahora eres comida. ¡Más te vale quedarte quieto!

—Eh, sí, mi señor…

Y mientras el pequeño lagarto devoraba bocado a bocado a su antiguo subordinado, Kaliger aprovechó la oportunidad para absorber dentro de sí el odio y la rabia que esa lastimera sombra estaba sintiendo.


	14. Capítulo III - Misión 3

Capítulo Tercero: La Batalla de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 3

La Fiesta de la Cosecha

[Brigit, Gilgamesh, Mikken y Zephan]

El líder del clan Fehung se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento de su escritorio. Estaba agotado. Por un instante, había pensado que Thorgrum acabaría con la vida de Örsten, y no era una idea que le hubiese hecho mucha gracia. Después de todo, si se aliaban, por fin conseguiría librarse de ese horror de…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un hombre enorme y musculoso, con cierta panza y enmarañada barba gris entró en la sala. Sus reptilianos ojos amarillos le miraban con ira, y apretaba sus afilados dientes como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—KREALARG —gritó, dando un sonoro puñetazo en la mesa—. Me han dicho que uno de los amiguitos del Arklung mató a uno de mis hombres Y NO HICISTE NADA AL RESPECTO.

Hablando del rey de Sólomon…

—Gunnar, ¿podrías dejar de irrumpir en mi despacho, por favor?

Como respuesta, el jefe del clan Skuling tomó al alcalde del cuello, levantándolo del asiento con su fuerza hercúlea.

—¿No estaba prohibida la violencia durante el Festival? ¡He respetado esa estúpida norma durante años, debilucho! ¡AÑOS! ¡¿Y vas tú con tus dos cojones y haces una excepción con un JODIDO EXTRANJERO? ¡¿De qué puto lado estás, eh?!

Le estaba agarrando con fuerza, apenas permitiéndole respirar.

—Del tuyo… no. Eso tenlo por seguro… —balbuceó el Fehung, ya casi sin aire.

Por supuesto, esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

* * *

—Me sorprende que accedieses a la propuesta de Örsten así, por las buenas, Thorgrum.

El Señor de Señores se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del anciano Balterson.

—Hicimos una apuesta, y él ganó. Soy un hombre de palabra. Además, aunque sea un pusilánime, tiene agallas.

—¿Por eso te contuviste durante vuestra contienda?

Ante la réplica del jefe del clan Uzuring, Gustave Thorgrum estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Tan obvio fui? ¡Jo, jo, jo! Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Cuáles son tus motivos, viejo?

Orn carraspeó.

—Ya tengo una edad, y no estoy muy seguro acerca del futuro de mi clan. Viggo es noble, pero carece de orgullo. Y Torgny es fuerte, pero no sabe usar su cabeza para algo que no sea partir rocas. Mikken Örsten, por su parte, tiene potencial. Es un diamante en bruto. Puede volverse un gran guerrero, y es capaz de dirigir un ejército pequeño, al menos. Si le adiestro bien, será un buen referente para quien me suceda a la cabeza de los Uzuring.

Thorgrum soltó una risita ligera.

—Zorro bastardo… ¿Llegará el día en que no lo tengas todo planeado?

Balterson apoyó su peso en su bastón.

—Es natural que cada uno de nosotros vele por el bienestar de su propio clan. Estoy seguro de que Olin hizo lo propio, y por eso aconsejó a Aricin formar parte de nuestra particular alianza.

—Mientras mi clan reciba lo que le corresponde, pienso seguiros el juego, tal y como me dijisteis. Pero, ¿por qué tanta confianza en el muchacho? Sería más efectivo que os rindierais a mí y punto.

—Rendirse a ti equivaldría a reconocer la supremacía del rey Sterki sobre nuestra región. Además, no creo que haya un solo _jarl_ en todos los Yermos Gélidos dispuesto a hincar su rodilla ante nadie. El muchacho nos respeta individualmente, y ha asumido su papel como un elemento de cohesión. Es lo mejor que tenemos, si no queremos que nuestros impuestos para fines militares maten de hambre a nuestros vasallos, y que unos clanes se masacren a otros.

Thorgrum asintió, medio convencido.

—Por otro lado, ha sido una jugada muy rastrera emplear el Festival de Nürern para acercarse a mí. ¿Krealarg estará de acuerdo con esto?

—Cuando se enteró de que había formado un pacto con el joven Arklung, y que el clan Baldisung hizo lo propio, Krealarg fue el primero en informarme de su incorporación a la alianza en secreto. El clan Skuling ha sido siempre un grano en el culo para él, y ve en Örsten y en Mournehäven la oportunidad de librarse de esa maldición.

Thorgrum suspiró, y con un tono inusualmente manso, añadió:

—Espero que tengas razón, anciano. Por el bien de todos nosotros.


	15. Capítulo III - Misión 4

Capítulo Tercero: La Batalla de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 4

El Rey en el Norte

[Cedric, Graven, Mikken y Paco]

—Alteza, nos informan de que Kirstrem Ygnling ha abdicado en favor de ese tal Mikken Örsten.

Erick Sterki golpeó con ira el reposabrazos de su rústico trono.

—¡¿Quién se cree ese don nadie?! —exclamó, airado—. Primero me arrebata a Thorgrum, ¿y ahora se pone la coronita de rey de los salvajes?

—Respecto a eso… Ha llegado una carta, mi rey. De Elisabetta Barbados.

—¿Ese intento de emperatriz vuelve a rogarme que regrese a mi asiento en el Alto Senado? Ya debería tener claro que Hendell ya no rinde cuentas a ese Imperio en ruinas y que estoy mucho mejor sentado en este trono que en la silla mugrienta que les dan a los senadores.

—De hecho, Alteza… El contenido de la misiva es un tanto distinto en esta ocasión.

El rey suspiró. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y, conforme la iba leyendo en voz alta, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más.

"A Su Majestad, Erick III Sterki, Rey de Hendell. Os envío esta carta a razón de informaros de que el sorprendente ascenso de lord Mikken Örsten al trono goldariano se halla completamente respaldado por la Sacro Santa Corona. Con la inminente unión de los Veintiocho Clanes bajo la bandera de los ya casi extintos Arklung, así como la derrota definitiva y definitoria del clan Skuling, la anexión de Goldar a los territorios del Imperio de Abel, y la incorporación de lord Örsten al Alto Senado, por fin se producirá una unidad entre los aguerridos tribalistas, la armada imperial y el Ejército del Norte. Nuestras fuerzas combinadas superan con creces el poder de vuestras huestes, por lo que os ruego que no os embarquéis en una gesta imposible. Acudid a Arkángel, donde podremos negociar las condiciones de vuestro retorno al seno de Abel. Mas no os alarméis, pues está dentro de mi proyecto renovador el alterar radicalmente la naturaleza de las prerrogativas de las que gozan los principados de nuestro Sacro y Santo Imperio, y convertirlas en algo mucho más satisfactorio para todas las partes.

Atentamente,

Elisabetta I Barbados, Sacro Santa Emperatriz de Abel."

Anonadado, en cuanto terminó de leer, Sterki apretó con fuerza el papiro y, haciéndolo una bola, lo arrojó con rabia contra el suelo. Inmediatamente después, se puso en pie:

—¡Esa niñata con aires de monarca nos subestima! —exclamó—. ¡Njörd!

Del final del salón del trono, entre las sombras, surgió un hombre fornido, de barba cobriza, armado únicamente con un arco largo.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó con voz grave y sonora.

—Viaja a Goldar, necesito tanta información acerca del nuevo príncipe como puedas obtener. Es hora de preparar las tropas.


	16. Capítulo III - Misión 5

Capítulo Tercero: La Batalla de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 5

La Sombra del Emperador

[Azriel, Brigit, Cedric, Mikken, Paco y Zachary]

Sydonai no estaba contento. Nada contento. Cuando la noticia de que el Señor de la Guerra del Norte había declarado abiertamente su lealtad a la nueva emperatriz, la Falsa Sombra no pudo seguir manteniendo su fachada de heredero legítimo del trono. No obstante, ese no era el final. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Varios de sus subordinados le habían abandonado, decepcionados, para regresar al amparo de la verdadera Sombra del Emperador. Sin zelotes a sus espaldas, estaba desprotegido, mas aún le quedaba una opción.

—Entonces, ¿te has decidido a unirte a nosotros?

La impersonal voz del Alto Árbitro Aizen le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No, no se uniría a ellos. No renunciaría a su sueño por el bien de alguien como Matthew Gaul. Sin embargo, necesitaba un ejército en el que moverse, un lugar donde conseguir seguidores fieles que le apoyasen y luchasen a muerte por su causa.

—Serénate. Tus motivaciones me son indiferentes. Todos tenemos las nuestras —declaró el general de Azur, como si le leyese el pensamiento—. Si quieres tratar de asesinar al Arconte Supremo y sentar tus posaderas en el Sacro Santo Trono cuando termine la guerra, adelante. En lo personal, no me importa.

Sydonai tragó saliva pesadamente. Lo tenían más que calado.

—En ese caso… Mis hombres y yo estamos a tu servicio.

Aizen asintió con la cabeza, gesto apenas perceptible bajo su casco negro envuelto en sombras.

—Acompáñame, entonces. Y despréndete de esa armadura imperial, no la volverás a necesitar. El Coronel sabrá qué hacer contigo.


	17. Capítulo III - Misión 6

Capítulo Tercero: La Batalla de los Cinco Clanes

Misión 6

Sangre y Hielo

[Azriel, Brigit, Cedric, David, Émilienne, Gilgamesh, Graven, Iris, Mikken, Nascal, Paco, Zachary y Zephan]

La épica batalla entre las fuerzas unidas de los Veintiocho Clanes de Goldar y los agentes del Gremio Negro contra el clan Skuling había llegado a su fin. La victoria de la inesperada alianza había sido total, y ni siquiera la manifestación del peligroso demonio Bloodbane, hijo del Devorador, en el centro de la refriega, consiguió aminorar el vigor de los héroes de los Yermos que, armados con poco más que su valor y la legendaria hoja Mournehäven, habían conseguido dar muerte al dracónico monstruo. Haruzor, el fiel legislador de David DiÁngelo, fue el arma que asestó el golpe final, pero no habría sido posible sin la intervención de Kavendish Hakuba, Pretoriano del Cuarto Cielo bajo las órdenes directas de Astrid; y de Mikken Örsten, general al mando de las fuerzas aliadas, y nuevo Señor de los Clanes de Goldar.

No obstante, en la lejanía de las escarpadas laderas del Monte Muspellheim, dos figuras observaron la contienda de principio a fin con sumo interés.

—Oye, Josh, ¿no son esas las chicas a las que ordenaste asesinar a _monsieur_ Agreste?

—En efecto —contestó el Archicanciller de Gabriel—. Las mercenarias incapaces de hacer su trabajo.

Alystaire Fardelys se llevó la mano a los labios, con sorna.

—¿Al pequeño Joshey no le gusta que no le hagan casito? —se mofó.

El mayor de los dos hermanos frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta que la Niña Emperatriz esté obteniendo poder a este ritmo, no me gusta que las fronteras entre los Yermos y el corazón del Imperio se hayan estabilizado y, sobre todo, no me gusta que cinco cualesquiera vayan paseándose por el Viejo Continente usando Aeones como accesorio y asesinado Primigenios para ganarse el pan de cada día.

—¿Primigenios? —se sorprendió Alystaire—. Joshua, ¿has estado leyendo los Diarios de Parker?

—En ocasiones, no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué clase de asuntos estará implicada mi queridísima hermana menor —respondió con aire de reproche—. Espero que no te hayas unido a uno de esos Cultos Corruptos. El diario decía que tenían cierta proliferación en nuestro amado principado.

—Despreocúpate, hermanito. No estoy interesada en nada que no pueda controlar. Desgraciadamente para ambos, carezco de talento alguno para la brujería.

—La desgracia de unos puede ser la fortuna de otros, hermana. Todo depende de la lente a través de la que mires.

—Por favor, reconoce que un cierto toque sobrenatural nos sería de gran utilidad…

—¿De qué piensas convencerme?

—Verás —explicó ella—. Dado que hemos perdido nuestra baza goldariana… Estaba pensando en intervenir un poco en la cuestión de Galgados. El principado está inestable, y no parece que Elisabetta tenga mucha prisa por pronunciarse oficialmente. Hay un buen número de cultistas en Hécate. Bastaría con cederles un par de miles de escudos de oro y fomentar un encuentro fortuito entre ellos y Frederic Daorland…

Joshua suspiró.

—Entonces, reconoces que sí tienes algo que ver con esos monjes locos.

—He dicho, hermanito, que jamás me involucro con nada que no puedo controlar. Lo cual significa que lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Espero que así sea, Alys. Espero que así sea.


	18. Desvío 3

Desvío 3

La Ciudad de Dios

[David]

"…y por la presenta, os envío a Su Ilustrísima, el obispo David DiÁngelo, a la Ciudad Santa de Albidion, para que, de acuerdo con el derecho canónico, sea nombrado miembro del Colegio Cardenalicio en representación del Reino Santo de Abel.

Atentamente,

Elisabetta Barbados, Suma y Santa Pontífice."

Magnus apretó la carta, en evidente gesto de rabia y frustración. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, consiguiendo, así, relajarse.

—Esta es la situación, Romeo. ¿Qué piensas hacer para solucionarlo?

—¿Disculpad?

—Te he preguntado qué vas a hacer para evitar que esa rata traidora se convierta en uno de mis cardenales.

El Supremo Inquisidor, sorprendido, arqueó una ceja.

—Santidad, ¿conocéis el refrán 'mantén cerca a tus amigos, y aún más cerca a tus enemigos'?

—Por supuesto, no soy ningún estulto —replicó el Sumo Arzobispo, ofendido—. No seas insolente, Exxet. La cuestión es que prefiero mantener a los enemigos de Dios, y por tanto míos también, muertos.

—En ese caso he de disculparme por la incompetencia de mis subordinados. La Inquisición ha tratado de prenderle en más de una ocasión, sin éxito alguno.

—No juegues conmigo —respondió Magnus, airado—. Su hubieses querido tomar su vida, ya habrías enviado a Gill y a Montaigne tras él. La verdad, me gustaría ser informado de una buena vez acerca de por qué el Decimotercer Cardenal y tú le estáis dejando vivir.

El rubio suspiró.

—Consideramos que puede sernos útil.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Nuestra Santa Madre Iglesia está dividida, Santidad —declaró—. Aquí, en Albidion, priman vuestros seguidores, desde luego. Sin embargo, en los territorios más alejados de nosotros, en especial aquellos donde los fieles conviven con adoradores de los Falsos Ídolos, así como en el Nuevo Continente, son más los cristianos a favor de la Niña Emperatriz. Tenemos enemigos más peligrosos que Elisabetta Barbados: no podemos permitirnos un cisma.

Magnus tensionó. No esperaba una respuesta tan directa y concisa.

—La meta que persigo es unificar a la humanidad en contra de aquellos que buscan su destrucción. Y lo he intentado por todos los medios que he encontrado posible —prosiguió el líder de la Inquisición—. Lamentablemente, mis planes resultaron en fracasos. Llegados a este punto, tan solo nos queda una solución: ceder.

—¡Jamás! —el iracundo Arzobispo golpeó el brazo de la Santa Sede con su puño—. ¡¿Qué será lo siguiente?! ¿Aliarnos con silvanos y demonios? ¿Abrazar la brujería? ¿Reconocer a esos dioses impíos como legítimos? ¡Lo que propones, Romeo, se llama herejía!

—Os ruego no enloquezcáis, Santidad —respondió el Supremo Inquisidor, con su habitual temple—. Los enemigos de Dios sucumbirán ante nuestros legisladores, eso dadlo por sentado. Las enseñanzas de Nuestro Señor Abel Cristo permanecerán inmanentes, y la Inquisición seguirá siempre fiel a los mandatos del Padre Todopoderoso y de sus Seis Arcángeles. Lo único que sugiero es que deberíamos comenzar a discriminar entre los verdaderos enemigos de la Iglesia y del mundo, y aquellos que no lo son.

—En realidad, me da la impresión de que el loco eres tú —replicó Magnus—. ¿De qué enemigos hablas?

—Aquellos que nos amenazan son muchos y poderosos. Los Mensajeros del Fin, los Durmientes, la Orden de Yehudah, y…

—Los Cinco —completó el Arzobispo con voz cansada—. Romeo, el Poema del Festival es un teto apócrifo. No deberías darle una importancia de la que carece.

—He interpelado a Santa Elienai acerca de esos versos en numerosas ocasiones. No puede aseverar que sea obra de su hermana, pero tampoco lo desmiente.

—¡Paparruchas! Si todas tus acciones van a girar en torno a ese escrito herético, no me vas a dar otra opción que deponerte de tus funciones en la Inquisición.

Romeo suspiró con cansancio. La cabezonería del líder de la Iglesia Vaticana no tenía rival. Necesitaría otra vía para convencerle.

—Santidad… Sed honesto: ¿deseáis poder?

Magnus se quedó mudo de repente. Tras unos instantes, replicó.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Responded, os lo ruego.

Se tomó unos segundos para hacerlo.

—Tan solo el necesario para que la voluntad de Dios se haga en todo Gaïa.

—Si es así, no tenéis más opción que permitirme obrar según mi libre albedrío.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, extrajo su legislador, Jared Apocrytus, de su espalda, apoyó su punta en el suelo y, colocando ambas manos sobre el extremo de su empuñadura, Romeo manifestó a su espalda un par de inmensas alas plateadas.

—Soy el Elegido —dijo—. Aquel que está destinado a devolverle la esperanza a la humanidad. Con todo, el poder que Dios y sus coros celestiales me han concedido es accesible, a su vez, por muchos otros.

Magnus, tras recuperarse de la impresión producida por la repentina demostración de poder del Supremo Inquisidor, frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—David DiÁngelo y sus extraños aliados… Hay algo en ellos que me da razones pensar que, al igual que yo, han sido escogidos por algo o alguien de gran poder para cumplir con sus propósitos. Quizá un demonio de Primera Jerarquía. Quizá un Falso Ídolo. Quizá Dios mismo.

—¿Dios escogiendo a un hereje?

—Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables, después de todo. No obstante, hay alguien que despierta mi interés más aún…

—La Niña Emperatriz.

—Así es. A fin de que vos obtengáis un poder absoluto, concedido por el Omnipotente mismo, necesito estudiar a ese… grupo de aventureros, y a la Pontífice.

—No pienso reconocer la autoridad de esa niñita liberal sobre mí. Nunca.

—Tan solo será una maniobra temporal, Santidad. Una vez hayamos alcanzado nuestros objetivos, podréis hacer lo que queráis con ella.

Magnus dudó durante varios minutos.

—Sea, pues —cedió finalmente—. Sin embargo, el Colegio Cardenalicio no aceptará a David DiÁngelo entre ellos si no ha purgado su alma previamente. Tiene que pagar de buen grado por sus afrentas y pecados, y someterse de nuevo a la voluntad de la Santa Madre Iglesia.

—Será juzgado en el Tribunal Mayor de Albidion por un grupo de siete Altos Inquisidores. El Decimotercer Cardenal ha tenido la bondad de encomendarme presidir el tribunal en persona. La justicia divina se impartirá con severidad.

—Una vez sea juzgado y castigado, no obstante, es mi deseo que se convoque al Concilio de los Santos para que aprueben su admisión. Teniendo eso en cuenta, obra como dijiste.

Con una genuflexión, el Supremo Inquisidor se despidió del Sumo Arzobispo. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, no obstante, fue interpelado por una voz que salía de entre las sombras.

—Estás jugando a un juego peligroso, pequeño Romeo. Manipular de esa manera las acciones de Su Santidad podría costarte la hoguera si alguien lo descubre.

—Tan solo soy un fiel ejecutor de vuestra voluntad, Ilustrísima —respondió él—. Aunque convencer a Magnus de que perdone la vida del Inquisidor Herético ha sido una tarea ardua, pues ni yo alcanzo a comprender por qué deberíamos hacerlo.

—La Pontífice desea sentarle en la Santa Sede —respondió el enigmático Cardenal en la Sombra—. Por otro lado, yo considero que un hombre pragmático como es él podría ser más valioso si se ocupase de otros menesteres.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Me queda poco tiempo.

—¡¿Queréis convertirle en vuestro sucesor?! —exclamó Romeo, procurando igualmente hablar a susurros.

—No veo por qué no.

—Ordenasteis la destrucción de su familia. Os odia a vos y a todo lo que representáis.

—Una familia inhumana, y un sacrificio necesario precisamente para plantar en él la semilla del odio. Ansía mi cabeza por encima de todo, y cuando la tenga, obtendrá con ella mi puesto.

—Será un peligro para la Iglesia.

—Confío en que sabrás encauzarle por el camino de lo correcto. Su forma de pensar es interesante, y posee una experiencia con lo sobrenatural de la que la mayoría de la Inquisición actual carece. Es un arma valiosa, Romeo. Hemos de usarla.

El Supremo Inquisidor asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencido de la línea argumental de su superior directo.

Sin embargo, pese a su inseguridad, no podía permitirse decepcionarle. No otra vez.


	19. Desvío 4

Desvío 4

El Mal

[David y Zachary]

Saber se despidió de David y Zachary a las faldas del monte de la Cordillera Miürenheim que acababan de descender. Tomó su siempre fiel naginata negra entre sus manos, y empleándola como un bastón, retomó su marcha. Entonces, fue interrumpido por una siseante voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has descubierto?

Saber, tras reconocer a la persona que le estaba hablando, se giró con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—¡Clover! ¿Qué le trae por aquí a nuestro jefe de seguridad?

—Verificar si nuestro reclutador ha hecho su trabajo —respondió fríamente el aludido.

El tal Clover era un hombre altísimo, de lacia melena color rubio platino y gafas de sol sobre los ojos. Su vestuario era extremadamente similar al de Saber, sustituyendo el abrigo azul del enmascarado por una fina gabardina verde. En su cinturón, una katana negra resplandecía ante el fulgor de la aurora boreal.

—¿Descubriste algo?

—Tal y como sospechaba, el hombre del legislador es un ex inquisidor. Durante el combate contra el degollador, utilizó _Libera Me_, una técnica de _Ormus_. Por tanto, infiero que debería ser capaz de utilizar _Sanctus_ también.

Clover se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Esto podría ser de gran utilidad para el presiente. Ese ángel…

—Quizá sea la última pieza que nos falta para completar eso.

Clover reflexionó por unos instantes.

—Bien. Continúa monitorizando el progreso de ese extraño grupo. Yo informaré de todo al señor Delacroix.

—Roger —respondió Saber, haciendo un gesto militar con la mano—. Ahora, con tu permiso, regresaré al Templo de Helion.

Clover suspiró.

—Creo que ya puedes dejar de llamar así a tu laboratorio de investigación. ¿Por qué no dejaste un par de Type-005 para que reordenaran todo cuando os fuerais?

—No son especialmente sigilosos, ya sabes. Temo que ese par los hubiese visto, habrían entablado combate con ellos. No me gusta perder unidades. Y menos aún que sospechen de mi pequeña maniobra.

El llamado 'jefe de seguridad' asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien pensado.

Sin mediar más palabra, Clover comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.


	20. Capítulo IV - Misión 1

Capítulo Cuarto: La Caída de Nathaniel

Misión 1

Santificado sea Tu Nombre

[David, Kaín, Paco y Zephan]

Fleurdelys se recostó en el sillón de su salón. Era una estancia grande y lujosa, con vistas a la Catedral de la Liturgia, la edificación más importante de toda la Iglesia de Abel. Chasqueó la lengua con cierto desprecio, y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, denotando cansancio. Pese a todo, estaba aliviado. DiÁngelo y Reinhauer le habían librado, no ya de ser sospechoso de las desapariciones de los niños, sino de la atenta mirada del Decimotercer Cardenal. Y ahora que el Inquisidor Herético pertenecía al cónclave de cardenales, su posición estaba mucho más segura. Ahora solo había un problema: cómo acercarse a él, pero no pasaba nada, ya tendría tiempo.

—Espero que no estés pensando en relajarte, Ozz —resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

El cardenal no se sintió sorprendido. Si bien es cierto que no se esperaba la repentina voz, hubo otro sentimiento que opacó por completo a la sorpresa: el miedo. Un miedo atroz que tan solo el dueño de aquella podía producirle.

—Amo Ophiel —musitó, para después hincar la rodilla en el suelo, arrodillándose ante la sombra proyectada por la enorme estantería del salón.

De la penumbra surgió una figura. Era alta y esbelta, masculina e imponente, de hermosos rasgos, largos cabellos azabache, piel grisácea y ojos rojos, ardientes como brasas. Revestido con una armadura totalmente negra, los brillos púrpuras con los que reflejaba la luz del sol parpadeaban al ritmo con el que su sombra se movía y contorsionaba. Sus orejas puntiagudas, largas y afiladas como dagas de cartílago, permanecían inmóviles mientras el Duk'zarist escuchaba su nombre. Observaba altivamente a su subordinado, el D'Anjayni Ozz, que tragaba saliva pesadamente.

—Ese tipo, DiÁngelo… ¿Podemos usarle? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, mi señor… —musitó el otro, alzando la vista—. Parece sentir cierta simpatía por los no humanos, y odiar profundamente a la Inquisición y al Decimotercer Cardenal. Estoy seguro de que será un excelente instrumento para su plan. Sin embargo…

Ophiel arqueó una ceja, lo cual hizo que el D'Anjayni volviese a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Sin embargo…?

—Pasó muchos años de inactividad. Poco a poco va recuperando la fuerza y haciéndose más fuerte, y estoy seguro de que no tardará muchos años en convertirse en el Alto Inquisidor que fue en sus buenos tiempos. Pero hay que esperar.

—No te preocupes, Ozz, tengo paciencia —el supuesto cardenal se relajó ante esas palabras, pero no tardó en volver a crisparse, pues Ophiel continuó hablando—. No obstante, sé prudente, mi fiel amigo, pues si se torna demasiado poderoso, no será tarea fácil para ti ejecutarle cuando cumpla con su función.

Y, tras pronunciar esas palabras, Ophiel Akerontes Zeros, Noveno Ángel Caído de Samael, se fundió con las sombras y desapareció.


	21. Capítulo IV - Misión 2

Capítulo Cuarto: La Caída de Nathaniel

Misión 2

La Puerta de los Recuerdos

[Émilienne, Graven y Zachary]

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible que cincuenta de nuestros mejores guardias eclesiásticos hayan caído frente a cuatro personas?!

Romeo estaba ya al borde del desquicie. Acababa de regresar del nombramiento como cardenal de David DiÁngelo, y lo primero que escuchaba era que la partida de búsqueda que había enviado tras la Portadora de Calamidades había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Y no solo eso, sino que ella y el Sin Nombre se habían aliado con tres desconocidos, y mientras que el Mensajero número XII había dejado al Alto Inquisidor Nimrod gravemente herido, Ergo Mundus y los tres desconocidos habían acabado con todo el escuadrón. El asesino de la Iglesia tenía la cabeza gacha, y estaba visiblemente avergonzado por el flagrante fracaso de su misión.

—Ruego me perdonéis, Ilustrísima. El Sin Nombre resultó ser demasiado poderoso, así que fui incapaz de detener a Ergo y sus acompañantes…

—¡Tonterías! —bramó el Elegido—. Es evidente que no podrías derrotar por tu cuenta a dos Mensajeros del Fin ni en tus mejores sueños, pero ese no es el problema. ¡¿Por qué había regresado el libro a manos de la Portadora?! ¡Es absurdo!

—Deduzco, mi señor —se apresuró Nimrod a responder con respeto—, que fueron sus extraños aliados quienes se lo llevaron. El posadero de una aldea cercana afirma haber visto a un joven asher hablarle a un libro que, por la descripción, encajaba más o menos con Le Grimuah. Si era el mismo que se encontraba en el campo de batalla, es poseedor además de una extraña marioneta metálica.

Romeo se desplomó sobre su asiento y, sujetando el mango de Jared Apocrytus con mano al tiempo que se acariciaba la barbilla con la otra, se puso a reflexionar, no sin cierto nervio.

—Le Grimuah y una marioneta… ¿Estará ese chico relacionado de algún modo con el Arcane?

—Le acompañaban, además, una hechicera pelirroja y un arquero. Juraría que la chica empleó magia oscura, y que el muchacho era una suerte de usuario del Ki, mi señor.

—En otras palabras, una bruja, un ser inhumano, y un joven aparentemente normal pero poseedor de poderosos artefactos.

Nimrod asintió, y le ofreció a su superior tres pergaminos.

—Les he descrito ante un pintor para poder facilitarle sus imágenes.

Exxet las contempló una tras otra: una joven pelirroja de increíble belleza, una figura de infarto y un gesto ligeramente malicioso en sus ojos escarlatas; un arquero de aspecto sobrio, vestido para el combate y de ojos apagados y sombríos; y un chico de cabello negro y barba, vestido con una cota de cuero.

Al ver al último, Exxet pareció tener una revelación.

—Nimrod, haz llamar a Pascal Reinhauer a mi presencia y vete a descansar y recuperarte de tus heridas. Creo que va a tener algo que explicarme.


	22. Capítulo V - Misión 1

Capítulo Quinto: Las Vacaciones del Gremio Negro

Misión 1

¡¿Capítulo de la playa?!

[Brigit, Mikken y Paco]

Etheldrea estaba cansada. En sus varios milenios de vida, jamás había visto una Gaïa tan inestable y plagada de peligros como ahora. La Iglesia los llamaba a ella y a sus semejantes Mensajeros del Apocalipsis, pero esos insensatos no conocían los verdaderos peligros que acechaban el futuro del planeta.

—Señorita Eliot, ¿me está escuchando? ¡Señorita Eliot!

La exasperada voz de su interlocutor la sacó de su ensoñación. Centró su mirada en el hombre ante ella: un hombre atractivo y joven, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros cubiertos por anteojos. Vestía bien, con traje y corbata, y a pesar de que lo más lógico era estar claramente molesto ante la actitud de la Presidenta de Espheria, él le sonreía amablemente.

—Disculpa, Adam, estoy muy cansada. La fiesta en la playa fue mucho más caótica de lo que esperaba. Aún así, supongo que puedo escuchar lo que tienes que decir, pero sé breve.

El susodicho carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, y continuó hablando:

—Creo realmente que sus políticas respecto a la legalización de lo místico están siendo muy aceleradas. Hay buena parte de la población alertada ante la situación, y esa fiesta que organizó… Bueno, digamos que no ayudó mucho a la opinión pública.

En cuanto su interlocutor dijo eso, la Primera Bruja no pudo evitar recordar eventos puntuales de aquella fiesta: el príncipe de Goldar y sus extraños compañeros, John, Deymos, Tiamat… Había conseguido que muchos de los llamados Mensajeros firmasen un pacto de no agresión, incluyendo a la Madre de Demonios y a Orgullo, que solían estar abiertamente enfrentados.

Pero aún quedaban clavos sueltos: Hringham, el Caballero del Ángel, Bringreus… Este último le preocupaba especialmente. Esperaba que el Rey de la No Vida se prestase a una alianza, pero era el último de los Mensajeros racionales. La fuerza de todos ellos era, sin embargo, necesaria para lo que ella esperaba poder hacer.

—Bueno, veo que no está muy dispuesta a charlar hoy —concluyó Adam, sacándola una vez más de sus pensamientos—. Tiene mal aspecto. Quizá debería llamar a un doctor, puede que su condición no sea mero cansancio. Le veo en el Congreso tan pronto como se encuentre mejor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y mientras el muchacho se marchaba, no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por él.

"Si supieras realmente lo que me pasa," pensó ella, "no cabrías en ti de la sorpresa."

Aunque, irónicamente, era Etheldrea la que no conocía lo suficiente a su interlocutor.

Pues Adam W. Lancerot siempre saber más de lo que parece.

* * *

Gustave Thorgrum veía cómo sus tropas entrenaban. Los Thurizung conocían bien la fuerza de Hendell, y estarían preparados para defender a Goldar de la amenaza de Sterki. Y lo harían, aunque tuviera que echar abajo las murallas de Karlsrude él mismo y fuese su propia hacha la que cercenase la cabeza de su otrora mecenas. Hacía siglos que no disfrutaban de tanta paz en Goldar y, por mucho que amase la batalla, a nadie le gustaba ver a su pueblo morir de hambre.

Por otro lado, era curioso que un mocoso como Örsten hubiese sido quien consiguiese todo eso. Tenía aliados interesantes, eso era cierto. Desde el Inquisidor que había acabado con Skulinbert hasta ese extraño niño rubio que hablaba solo. El recién estrenado Príncipe de Goldar era, sin lugar a duda, una caja de sorpresas.

—Así que estas son las tierras del muchacho pelirrojo… Ya veo.

Thorgrum se giró de pronto ante la inesperada voz. Era masculina, profunda y grave, y hacía que sus huesos temblasen.

Su dueño no era para menos.

Era un hombre maduro, alto, de barba a medio afeitar y cabello rojo como el fuego peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos, escarlatas como gemas ardientes, parecían analizar a los guerreros que entrenaban, y sus toscos labios oscilaban entre una sonrisa de loco y una mueca de disgusto. Su descomunal cuerpo, enfundado de arriba abajo en una armadura completa de aspecto infernal, temblaba como el de un niño pequeño ante un juguete nuevo, y el armazón de su brazo derecho, negro como la más oscura de las noches, emitía un brillo trémulo y algo perturbador al reflejo del sol poniente. Estaba conteniendo su ansia de enfrentarles a todos allí mismo, era más que evidente.

—Veo que os preparáis para la guerra —dijo finalmente—. Me gustaría participar. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese muchacho, y en mi opinión, os hace falta una mano amiga. ¿Qué me decís?

Vaya, una sorpresa más.


	23. Desvío 5

Desvío 5

El Contrato Social

[Mikken]

Cuando a Sophia Ilmora le dijeron que se convertiría en consejera del Príncipe de Goldar, imaginaba algo más que una pseudo aldea con tres tiendas de campaña y escasos habitantes. No es que le importase respirar algo de aire natural de vez en cuando, y aunque la gente fuese aguerrida, parecía acogedora. Pero, aún así, había un problema:

No había visto al Príncipe de Goldar ni una sola vez.

En teoría, esos eran los restos de su aldea natal, destruida años atrás por los Skuling dirigidos por Gunnar Skulinbert. Ahora, eran los propios Skuling, bajo su mando, quienes la estaban reconstruyendo poco a poco. Pero, al parecer, lord Örsten era un hombre muy ocupado, y entre sus labores como dirigente de todo el Principado, miembro del Alto Senado, y algo así como mercenario —o eso le habían dicho—, no tenía mucho tiempo para acercarse a supervisar la construcción.

En su ausencia, era un goldariano de cabello castaño, ojos azules y una extraña cicatriz que le cubría el contorno de los ojos era quien dirigía los esfuerzos urbanísticos. Nookstag, se llamaba.

Sophia salió de su tienda —algo más grande que las demás, a fin de disponer dentro todos sus libros y estudios—, y paseó por el pueblo saludando a sus habitantes. Eran gente de aspecto aguerrido, pero en última instancia resultaron ser muy agradables, en su mayoría. No tardó en encontrar a Nookstag, que contemplaba orgulloso su primera obra arquitectónica.

Era una construcción de madera y piedra de cuatro pisos. Algo tosca, pero resistente. Lo cierto era que Sophia había ayudado algo al improvisado diseñador con los planos, así como en muchas otras cosas menores. Supuso que era por eso por lo que se habían encariñado con ella.

—Vaya, es un palacio muy impresionante para estar destinado a estar vacío.

Nookstag se rio ante el comentario.

—Tengo la esperanza de que el _Kai Jarl_ se decida a instalarse aquí al ver la casa que le hemos hecho. Todo el mundo quiere verle. Es un salvador para muchos de nosotros.

La expresión _Kai Jarl_ significaba, aparentemente, 'Gran Jefe' en arkes.

—¿Pero no erais sus enemigos? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, lamentablemente así es. Sin embargo, vemos las cosas de forma distinta, ahora que el _jarl_ Gunnar no está. Era como si una rabia sobrenatural se estuviese apoderando de nosotros día sí y día también. Era una sensación terrible, una insaciable sed de sangre… Ahora que ha desaparecido, parte de nuestro amor por la batalla ha desaparecido, o al menos ese es mi caso.

El antiguo guerrero parecía melancólico. Sophia puso una mano en su hombro. Él recuperó su optimismo casi al instante.

—El siguiente edificio será la escuela, entonces.

—¿Escuela? —preguntó ella.

—¡Por supuesto! Has venido para enseñarnos a leer y a escribir, entre otras cosas, ¿no¿ ¡Pues mejor que empieces por los pequeños! Jegnaiv ya le está metiendo el entusiasmo a su hijo en el cuerpo, y Kattenmann no cabe en sí de la emoción de aprender. Ya está animando a todo el mundo a inscribirse.

—Guau, pues… Haré todo lo posible.

Nookstag sonrió con algo de melancolía.

—Solo espero que, cuando el _jarl_ vuelva, encuentre una versión de nosotros muy alejada de lo que recuerda. Quizá así, y solo así, pueda perdonarnos.


	24. Capítulo V - Misión 2

Capítulo Quinto: Las Vacaciones del Gremio Negro

Misión 2

El Paraíso de los Otacos

[David, Cedric, Graven, Zachary y Zephan]

El doctor Schwarzwald chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente molesto. Había sido una verdadera lástima que ninguno de sus viejos conocidos hubiese caído en su maravilloso parque de atracciones. No obstante, de nada servía lamentarse. Ya habría más oportunidades.

—¡Rebecca! —llamó a su asistente.

La torpe muchacha apareció de entre las estanterías, provocando la caída de cinco libros y dos o tres matraces.

—¡Uy! Lo siento —dijo ella avergonzada.

—Ah, no te preocupes, déjalo estar —respondió el científico, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Necesito que me hagas un favor rapidito.

—¿Sí? Dígame, doctor, lo que usted pida.

—Necesito que supervises el estado físico de los individuos de esta lista —solicitó Schwarzwald, tendiéndole un papel garabateado—. Son sujetos de especial interés para mi investigación.

La muchacha leyó en voz alta, sosteniendo la nota con ambas manos.

—Mikken Örsten, Walkyria, Cedric Rees, Graven Cristea, Brigit Kitteslvilk, Iris Silsilah, Émilienne Paget y David DiÁngelo… ¡En seguida voy!

La torpe ayudante se retiró, y el profesor volvió a dedicarse totalmente a sus notas.

—Parece ser que Ikram lo está haciendo bastante bien… —se dijo a sí mismo—. Y el éxito de Gold es innegable. ¿Cómo le irá a Elías? Hace tiempo que no sé de él. Espero que haya podido cumplir sus deseos…

Tras varios minutos de reflexión y soliloquio, Rebecca volvió a presentarse en el laboratorio.

—Doctor, está casi todo en orden con esos sujetos —informó.

—¿Casi todo? Eso significa que algo falla —respondió él, recolocándose las gafas.

—Sí. Al parecer, David DiÁngelo se ha desprendido del chip, de algún modo. No obstante, no hay constancia en los datos registrados de que se haya dado cuenta de su existencia.

—¡Naturalmente! —exclamó Schwarzwald a modo de respuesta—. ¡Nadie podría detectar mis pequeños analizadores biométricos ni aunque lo diera todo de sí! ¡No subestimes mis invenciones, niña!

—¡Sí, doctor! —exclamó ella, irguiéndose—. Pero, ¿qué es un analizador biométrico?

—No lo sé —dijo él—. ¡Pero el nombre suena genial!

Ambos, maestro y aprendiz, se rieron al unísono del inentendible chiste.


	25. Capítulo V - Misión 3

Capítulo Quinto: Las Vacaciones del Gremio Negro

Misión 3

La Voz en Nuestros Sueños

[Astrid, Brigit, Émilienne y Paco]

Horror. Todo lo que Ra-Me-Tek contemplaba a su alrededor no era más que fealdad y decadencia. Las gentes del mundo reían, jugaban y vivían su día a día inconscientes de la verdadera naturaleza de su mundo, desconocedores de los repugnante, aberrante e inmerecedora de su propia existencia que era Gaïa. Solo él podía verlo. Él y su señor, alabado sea, ambos consagrados a la más elevada e imprescindible tarea que nadie podía tener asignada:

La total y absoluta aniquilación de ese terrible planeta.

El Sacerdote de la Destrucción pasó sus manos sobre el papel que, de alguna manera, había llegado hasta él. Era una invitación, una invitación de aquella hechicera que, por azares del destino, ahora dirigía una de las maltrechas naciones de los hombres. Le invitaba a reunirse con ella y aquellos que la Iglesia del Falso Dios había proclamado sus 'hermanos', a fin de discutir asuntos sobre su futura supervivencia. No pudo evitar reír al respecto.

¿Supervivencia? Como si él esperase algo así. Como si cualquiera debiese esperar algo así. No, no era ese el sino del mundo, ni el de nadie.

Sin embargo, en su carta aparecía algo más, algo sobre una extraña organización. Etheldrea consideraba que tenía que haber alguien moviendo los hilos detrás de esos individuos, y que por algún motivo, parecían estar contactando con ellos según la voluntad de ese misterioso titiritero. La Primera Bruja consideraba oportuno descubrir su identidad, pues la existencia del Gremio Negro seguramente comprometería, quizá positiva o quizá negativamente, los fines personales de cada uno de ellos.

Aunque, ¿qué clase de organización de mortales podría detenerle? Después de todo, sus motivaciones no solo eran excelsas y admirables, sino que su poder era inalcanzable por ninguno de ellos.

No obstante, había algo que le preocupaba. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía, pero recordaba haber sentido algo, alrededor de quince o veinte años atrás. El ánima de una vieja conocida reapareciendo en Gaïa. El espíritu de la mujer a la que, siglos atrás, había amado, de vuelta en este indeseable mundo. Debía evitarlo. Debía hacerla regresar al Flujo de Almas tan pronto como fuese posible. Aunque, según las normas de este odioso cosmos, ella ya no era ella.

Deleznable.

La destruiría, igual que destruiría a todos y cada uno de los seres que poblaban el planeta.

Porque él era el único y verdadero Mensajero del Fin.

Balter era una ciudad tranquila; algo de esperar, teniendo en cuenta lo terminantemente prohibidas que están las armas. Un hombre grasiento cabello negro y aspecto cansado, ataviado con una gabardina raída y unos pantalones cochambrosos, paseaba tranquilamente por una de sus calles. Inesperadamente, la gente no le miraba ni con asco ni con lástima, y en lugar de alejarse de él u ofrecerle limosna, le saludaban amigablemente.

—¡Hombre, Yami, ¿cómo estás?! Tengo manzanas de temporada, ¿quieres comprar alguna?

Él saludó tímidamente a la frutera y se acercó para comprarle un kilo de manzanas. La misma situación se repitió con el pescadero, el verdulero, la carnicera y el marisquero. Y con la señora de las castañas. Le encantaban las castañas en esa época del año.

Total, que se vio hasta arriba de bolsas con un kilo de manzanas, dos langostinos, tres pollos, dos calabazas, siete lubinas y un paquetito de castañas asadas. Se sentía incapaz de negarles la compra a gentes tan amables, además, debía reconocer que no era tanta comida. Total, había mucho que alimentar dentro de su cuerpo.

El extraño hombre se rio amargamente en sus adentros por el 'chiste' que él mismo acababa de pronunciar. Pero bueno, era verdad, en parte.

No pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos a aquella hechicera pelirroja que había acordado librarle de su maldición. Se preguntaba si podría. Nadie había podido nunca. Solo esperaba que la pobre chiquilla no muriese en el intento. La gente solía morir en el intento. No le gustaba que la gente muriera.

Un ruido sordo le sacó de sus pensamientos. A un carro se le había desencajado una rueda y se había caído. ¿Sería cosa suya? No, aún era pronto. Todavía podría vivir allí un par de años más.

O eso esperaba.

La sala donde los Ángeles Caídos de Samael se reunían era espectacular, para estar oculta en un subterráneo. Alrededor de un _hall_ circular se erigían doce tronos de distintas alturas y tamaños. En el tercero más elevado de todos ellos, una hermosísima Sylvain de cabello castaño, ataviada con un largo vestido blanco, contemplaba con cierta preocupación los asientos de menor envergadura.

—Parecéis preocupada, Dinah —pronunció una voz grave que resonó por toda la sala.

En menos de un segundo, se manifestó en el trono inmediatamente superior al de la mujer —uno especialmente ancho— la colosal figura de un dragón negro. Se sentaba como un ser humanoide, y de sus escamas color ópalo emitían brillos rojizos, como a sangre oscurecida.

—Oh, Señor Ramses. No os preocupéis, no quisiera importunaros con mis cavilaciones —respondió ella, tratando de mostrar respeto ante el Wyrm Oscuro.

—Veo que contempláis el undécimo trono con cierta expectación. ¿Estáis acaso pensando Sisiphus?

La Reina Blanca suspiró, sabiéndose atrapada por el astuto Dragón de Gaira.

—Así es. Ya debería haberse reencarnado… Al menos cinco o seis veces. Hemos batido cielo y tierra en busca del Nephilim que haya heredado su Sue'Aman. Pero sin éxito. Decidme, Ramses, ¿deberíamos rendirnos y darle su puesto a otra persona?

—Quizá sea lo mejor —reflexionó el Señor de Samael—. No obstante, considero que si alguien nació con el destino de ser un Ángel Caído, es porque en algo habrá de contribuir a nuestros objetivos. Es posible, de hecho, que sea la clave para resolver nuestros problemas interno.

Dinah sonrió ante esa declaración.

—No sabía que esa… discusión que hay entre Ophiel y yo fuese motivo de preocupación para vos.

El dragón rio estridentemente, abriendo su hocico. Era una risa maliciosa y oscura, y lo era de forma totalmente intencionada.

—Espero que entiendas que todo lo que amenace la supervivencia de Samael es, a mis ojos, inmerecedor de existencia. Me es indiferente hacia qué lado acabe decantándose la balanza, pero quiero que se decante por alguno. Y cuanto más rápido, mejor.

Tras emitir sus amenazantes palabras, Legión Ramses desapareció de escena, dejando de nuevo a Dinah sola. Integrar a un semihumano en Samael podría ser la vuelta de tuerca definitiva.

Y el Segundo Ángel Caído tenía razón en una cosa. Cuanto antes, mejor.


	26. Capítulo VI - Misión 1

Capítulo Sexto: Intrigas en Galgados

Misión 1

El Camino del Héroe

[Azriel, Cedric, David y Gilgamesh]

El claro del bosque donde que hasta hacía pocos días había servido de escondite para los bandidos de Belken estaba ahora vacío. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba la hierba, que brillaba como si fuera de plata. Los árboles parecían retorcerse en dirección al descampado, como inclinándose ante el brillo mortecino del gran astro nocturno. Los grillos y las cigarras cantaban como si de juglares se tratasen, pues hacía meses —años, incluso—, que no se respiraba una tranquilidad y una paz semejantes en ese recóndito lugar.

Aunque, francamente, no duraría mucho.

A paso lento, una comitiva de hombres y mujeres, revestidos con vestiduras aparentemente sagradas, pero raídas y de un putrefacto color negruzco, surgieron de entre la espesura, espantando a los musicales insectos en el acto. Poco a poco, fueron congregándose en círculo en el centro de la pradera, al tiempo que entonaban cánticos en una lengua indescifrable y proferían, de cuando en cuando, sonidos guturales más propios de criaturas abisales que de seres humanos corrientes.

Tras terminar su peculiar ritual, comenzaron a disgregarse sin mediar palabra. Solo dos permanecieron allí, y se juntaron para conversar.

—Buena y desgarradora noche, hermano. Que el Padre del Caos te acompañe siempre.

El otro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a ir directo al grano.

—Déjate de parafernalia. He oído que recibiste una carta de _mademoiselle_ Fardelys.

—Así es, hermano. Se ha ofrecido a financiar nuestras actividades de manera muy generosa.

—¿Es acaso fiel a los verdaderos dioses?

—Lo desconozco —reconoció—. Sin embargo, su dinero es más que bienvenido. No obstante, no necesitaremos adquirir nada esta noche, pues la sangre de estos sucios bandidos habrá sido más que suficiente para contentar a los Señores del Abismo.

—Así es. Y, sin embargo, reconozco que me siento preocupado. Pues yo también he recibido una carta.

—¿De quién?

—De lord Frederic Daorland, heredero del antiguo virrey de estas tierras, cuya alma ya sufre eternamente en el estómago de Azoth.

—¿Y qué dice la carta?

—Nos ofrece auspicio en una fortaleza dentro del Valle de Adalia. Al parecer, ha encontrado un pasadizo desde el cual podemos acceder directamente al bastión, evitando a los insidiosos caballeros que salvaguardan el valle.

—Oh, qué magnífica propuesta, sí. ¿Pero qué pide a cambio?

—Que retengamos allí a sus hermanos tras el Torneo del Viento, al parecer.

—Entiendo, sí…

—¿Deberíamos aceptar?

—Por supuesto que sí, hermano. Después de todo, nos está ofreciendo más carne para nuestros amos y señores, y un lugar para ofrecerla en holocausto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	27. Capítulo VI - Misión 2

Capítulo Sexto: Intrigas de Galgados

Misión 2

Pedro y el Lobo

[Brigit, Cedric, Kaín y Paco]

El sonido de los cascos del caballo, chocando al galope contra los caminos rocosos del Valle de los Vientos, hacía en las montañas en el silencio de la noche. Karlson cabalgaba con gesto preocupado y mirada decidida, dirigiéndose con más prisa que calma a la localización que su hermano le había indicado un par de noches atrás. Para ahorra tiempo, había decidido dejar a su montura en las montañas y descender hacia la aldea en Cabalgavientos.

Sin embargo, cambió de opinión en cuanto vio, desde la distancia, la luz proveniente del aún lejano asentamiento.

La luz de las llamas.

Apurando al máximo a su caballo, y luego a sus propios pies, acabó llegando a la aldea. El fuego lo engullía todo. Viviendas, ganado, personas… Todo carbonizado, ennegrecido y chamuscado.

Entonces, escuchó un sonido. Fue ligero y súbito, como un paso entre los matorrales. Alerta, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, extrayendo sus guanteletes reforzados, poniéndoselos y cerrando sus puños.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! Sal de tu escondite, sabandija —bramó.

De entre los arbustos, como una sombra, salió un hombre, que se abalanzó sobre el príncipe galense con su arma en mano. Karlson hizo chocar sus nudillos para bloquear el tajo entre ellos, y con un empujón, alejó a su agresor, permitiéndose usar la apertura para propinarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El misterioso atacante dio dos pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo al joven heredero analizar adecuadamente su apariencia.

Era un hombre de pelo castaño claro y picudo, vestido con un uniforme de color azul oscuro y plateado, y armado con una espada corta de color negro.

Un acechador de la Alianza Azur.

Karlson chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué hacían allí?

Aprovechando esos segundos de duda, el agente de Azur se agachó y, envainando su arma y llevándose las manos a la espalda, sacó una yesca y un pedernal y, prendiéndolos, los dejó caer frente a él, en la hierba fresca. El fuego no tardó en propagarse, produciendo una pantalla de humo entre ambos oponentes. Karlson, sorprendido, se lanzó de un salto a través del humo, presintiendo el plan de su contrincante. Lamentablemente, había acertado. Cuando atravesó la humareda, el soldado ya no estaba ahí. Karlson suspiró audiblemente y, abandonando la idea de perseguir al incendiario, se dirigió presurosamente hacia la aldea para aplacar las llamas. Mientras tanto, una sola cuestión perforaba su mente.

¿Cómo sabía Frederic que esa aldea estaba en peligro días atrás, si el incendio acababa de suceder hacía pocas horas?


	28. Capítulo VI - Misión 3

Capítulo Sexto: Intrigas en Galgados

Misión 3

Lluvia de Albóndigas

[Cedric, Mikken, Graven, Walkyria y Zachary]

Frederic contemplaba a su subordinado con cierta lástima. Una sonrisa condescendiente decorada sus hermosas facciones, y sus fríos ojos azules parecían el más profundo e insondable de los abismos. Fritz era un peón competente. Sus recursos y contactos con Empresas Providence le habían sido de gran utilidad, y aunque su zalamería le resultaba algo excesiva, era bueno tener un lacayo eficiente y consciente de su posición.

No obstante, no eran recursos ni contactos lo que necesitaba en esta fase de su plan maestro, por lo que, habiendo cumplido ya su función de asegurarle ciertas adquisiciones y sobornar a Los Pollos, ya no tenía ningún uso para él. Había prometido a su queridísima hermana y a los aventureros que la escoltaban que se aseguraría de que se hiciese justicia, pero no podía permitirse correr riesgos.

En conclusión, el bueno de Fritz debía ser silenciado. Era una lástima, pero si algo caracteriza a los peones, es que son sacrificables. Y una cabeza de turco es una cabeza de turco.

El más sombrío de los Daorland dejó salir un último suspiro, y por fin se dignó a dirigirle la palabra al horondo burgués, que se encontraba apresado por dos de los soldados que el bueno del Arconte Supremo Gaul le había proporcionado.

—Es una lástima, Fritz, de verdad. Pero eres un hombre de negocios, así que comprenderás que, cuando se producen pérdidas, alguien tiene que ser despedido —tras decir eso, dirigió su mirada a la estatua de hielo escarlata que decoraba su salón; un regalo de la espada legendaria del Príncipe de Goldar—. Y por culpa de tu incompetencia, he perdido efectivos.

—Pero, señor, os he servido fielmente durante años. He hecho todo cuanto estaba en mi mano para apoyaros, he invertido millones de escudos de oro en vuestra empresa… ¿Y ahora me hacéis esto?

Frederic rio amargamente.

—Sí, mi buen amigo, tienes razón. Has sacrificado mucho por mi bien, por el bien de Galgados. Es por ello por lo que estoy convencido de que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en sacrificar una última cosa.

—Pero…

Fritz no tuvo tiempo para pronunciar su frase antes de que su cabeza rodase por el suelo.

—Limpiadlo, no quiero que se estropee la moqueta —dijo finalmente el heredero al trono galense antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.


	29. Desvío 6

Desvío 6

Los Orígenes del Totalitarismo

[Astrid]

—Así que ese es vuestro plan…

El eco de la oscura y rasgada voz del Alto Árbitro Aizen reverberaba por toda la sala de reuniones de la guarida secreta de la Alianza Azur en Galgados. De no haberle tenido justo frente a él, Frederic no habría podido determinar cuál era el punto del que provenía.

—Así es. Comprenderéis, Alta Excelencia, que pese a que ansío ver mis ambiciones satisfechas, no quiero acabar con las vidas de mis hermanos. Ya me he asegurado de pagar a los… clérigos que se asegurarán de que esos poderes calen en sus mentes, volviéndoles incapaces de gobernar. Digan lo que digan, nadie creerá a unos locos, y Galgados será mío… y del Arconte Supremo.

—Eres un hombre retorcido —señaló secamente el árbitro de Azur—. Prefieres sumir a lo que queda de tu familia en la más profunda demencia que darles el descanso eterno. Pocos podrían empatizar con tus… prioridades.

Ante esas palabras, el joven heredero al trono de Galgados se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No necesito que lo entendáis. Me conformo con que cumpláis con vuestra parte del plan.

Aizen guardó silencio durante unos minutos, tiempo durante el cual Frederic sentía que se le helaba la sangre y se le ponía la carne de gallina, fruto de una devastadora mezcolanza de nerviosismo, impaciencia y miedo.

—Juegas con fuerzas que te superan enormemente, Daorland. Pero así sea. Pondremos a los Hashishiyyin a tu servicio. Se asegurarán de que no quede ni rastro ni de ti ni de tus hermanos. Dejaré a su líder vigilándote, no obstante.

Frederic asintió con su cabeza, temeroso y complacido a partes iguales. Aizen se puso en pie, y tras girarse levemente en dirección a la puerta, dijo:

—Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que todo salga como planeáis, virrey Daorland.

Y desapareció entre las sombras.


	30. Capítulo VI - Misión 4

Capítulo Sexto: Intrigas en Galgados

Misión 4

El Torneo del Viento

[Astrid, Brigit, Cedric, David y Paco]

—Así que los Hashishiyyin, ¿eh?

Revestido con su uniforme inquisitorial negro y oculto entre la maleza , Nimrod contemplaba la desaparición de Karlson Daorland, o mejor dicho, su secuestro. Habían llegado como sombras, como sombras habían desaparecido.

Interesante.

El Alto Inquisidor no había podido evitar percatarse de la presencia de ciertos monstruos insidiosos entre el público del torneo de Cabalgavientos. Una bruja nigromántica de las tribus barbáricas del norte, un hechicero abominable de piel azul y… el cardenal traidor. Parecían acompañar a la hermana mayor, pero no estaba seguro.

No obstante, para él era una oportunidad. Según la carta de Frederic Daorland, era el extraño mago azul el que había provocado aquel derrumbamiento en las Cuevas de Wolfheim. Además, si sus deducciones eran correctas, podrían intentar rescatar a los hermanos secuestrados.

Y allí estaría él, esperando a su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad.


	31. Desvío 7

Desvío 7

El Arte de la Guerra

[Astrid, David, Mikken, Nascal y Walkyria]

—_Ymg' cahf mgepah hupa hup shogg, seed ot throdogog ng ahogog mgvulgtnah uh'eogg. C' mggoka vulgtmor, c' og orr'e ng gn'th'bthnk, ng nog__.__ Ahph'nglui shuggog llll mgehye'lloig, ah'lloigshogg ng n'ghft. Ahph'nglui shuggog llll ymg' aimgr'luh, gnaiigof'n ot throdog r'luhhor__._

Las voces de los cultistas resonaban por los salones del castillo del Valle de Adalia. Repetían los mismo cánticos una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, sin parar. Conforme avanzaban en su obscuro ritual, una luz tenue y un hedor vomitivo comenzaba a inundar la habitación. El portón, completamente cerrado, impedía que ninguna capa de aire limpio entrase en el recibidor. Poco a poco, los extraños monjes comenzaron a caer, uno tras otro, desmayados. Quizá por las luces, quizá por el olor. Es un misterio.

O lo fue durante un tiempo.

Llegado el momento, terminaron por caer todos, y solo quedó uno.

—Sí, mi señor… —dijo—. Por fin habéis despertado.

Y, tras decir eso, el pobre hombre vio su final.

Del suelo emergieron auténticos horrores. Bocas, ojos, lenguas y tentáculos. La más terrible de las pesadillas se estaba materializando en el salón, alimentándose de los desfallecidos cultistas para crecer y desperezarse.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, donde antes hubo de quince a veinte frailes oscuros, ahora había un único ser.

Una abominación.

Una semilla primigenia.


	32. Capítulo VI - Misión 5

Capítulo Sexto: Intrigas en Galgados

Misión 5

En los Valles de la Locura

[Andrómeda, Astrid, Brigit, Cedric, David, Émilienne, Gilgamesh, Graven, Iris, Kaín, Mikken, Nascal, Paco, Walkyria y Zachary]

Harod consiguió ponerse en pie con serias dificultades. Él, el más grande asesino que jamás ha existido, había sido derrotado por un inquisidor, una loca y dos brujas. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, al tiempo que trataba sus propias heridas. En parte, era culpa del imbécil de Daorland, pidiéndole que luchase abiertamente para protegerle. No obstante, reconocía haber subestimado a su enemigo.

No pasaba nada, ellos habían cometido el error de dejarle vivir.

Y se arrepentirían.

* * *

Orgullo reposaba sobre la baranda de las escaleras del salón principal del bastión, donde Marina Daorland y sus amigos —entre los que se encontraban los lacayos de Ergo— habían derrotado, no sin dificultades, a una de esas monstruosidades antiguas.

Débiles, aún eran muy débiles. No podía creerse que esa panda de inútiles hubiese conseguido acabar con Zeamon.

Desde aquel encuentro con el nieto del Apóstol Traidor siglos atrás, ningún enemigo había sido capaz de cumplir con las expectativas del Príncipe Demonio. Todo el mundo era demasiado débil.

Aunque, por otro lado, era natural que no fuesen más poderosos que él.

Tenía que dejarles crecer, desarrollarse, pensar que podrían derrotarle. Y entonces, solo entonces, darles su última lección de humildad.

Pero, ¿ahora? Aún era aburrido.

Un ruido interrumpió, no obstante, sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse frente a él a una criatura aberrante, de cabellos cobrizos, cubierto de vendas y esparadrapos, con alas de hueso recubiertas por plumas raídas. Movía la cabeza desquiciadamente, observando todo cuanto le rodeaba con sus ojos amarillos, y Orgullo parecía no ser, en absoluto, el centro de su atención. El demonio suspiró, entendiendo por fin qué estaba sucediendo realmente allí.

Dementia, el Portador de la Locura, se había manifestado físicamente.

La muerte y la demencia debían de haberle hecho llegar, pero ¿qué hacía manifestándose físicamente? La Semilla Primigenia ya había sido destruida, y los ejércitos imperiales habían reducido considerablemente a los psicóticos y monstruos que habitaban el Valle.

A menos que…

En cuanto se percató, el Señor de la Soberbia estalló en risas. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esos pobres diablos no eran ni remotamente conscientes de la puerta que acababan de abrir. Salvar a los hijos de un gobernante jamás había salido tan caro a un país.

El caos estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
